Illousa's Dragon
by Sakura-Maylo-G
Summary: It's been 5 years since Chihiro as been to the Spirit world. Now she heads back with her best friend Maylo. But when they get there, Haku is going crazy! Can Chihiro stop him? Or will Illousa win in the end?
1. Back Again

*****I am Sakura G. I am republishing this story because unfortunately for me, someone hacked into my account and changed my email and password. I have emailed fanfiction many times but after almost two months, I still haven't gotten a reply. So, I decided to make a new name and repost all of my stories. These stories are still posted under Sakura G though. You can still read them there and I will still get your review but for the stories I have not finished, you will have to read them from this name. Be warned however, that most of the stories on that name have not been edited as have these (they say they have but they really haven't). Thank you for all of your support. And now here is Illousa's Dragon.*****  
  
Sakura G: Hiya peeps! I just wanted you all to know why I wrote this story.  
  
Maylo: Because you hated the last one.  
  
Sakura G: What! No I loved the first one! I just hated the ending.  
  
Illousa: Why?  
  
Sakura G: Because you don't know if they ever see each other again! It sucks! So I decided to write my own story. Now if you two will shut up we can begin!  
  
Maylo: Fine , fine. You don't have to get mad.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1: Back Again  
  
Leaves crunched under Chihiro's feet as she walked up the stone steps to her town's shrine. A gentle breeze came and blew her long, brown hair around her face. It had been seven years since she had last visited the bath house and she couldn't wait to get there. She quickened her pace as she got to the last stone steps. The shrine was very old and trees surrounded it except for a small spot where the stairs lead back to the main road. It had been closed for a few years now but Chihiro loved to come and see all of the cherry blossoms bloom. The only thing that kept the town from tearing it down was that people still lived there and didn't want to sell the land. Chihiro was glad. She walked around a small well in the middle and started looking for Maylo. Maylo was her new best friend from school. When she had gotten back from the Spirit World, she wrote a story about her adventure and only Maylo, who was the priestess at this shrine, read it and believed it. Maylo had said a few months ago that she would love to go and visit, so Chihiro planned to take her.   
  
"Maylo! Come on! Let's get going!" cried Chihiro when she saw Maylo sweeping the back porch.  
  
"What! Oh hi Chihiro. Don't scare me like that. What are you doing here I thought you were going to your Grandma's," replied a girl with bright blue eyes. Maylo set down the broom and collapsed on the porch. Her long black hair was in a low ponytail and when it caught the sunlight it looked like it was a deep purple.  
  
"That's next month Maylo. Today we were going to the Spirit World remember?" asked Chihiro as she too sat down. Maylo always forgot things and Chihiro wasn't surprised she had forgotten this too.  
  
"That's today! Oh my gosh! Give me a minute Chihiro and then we can go!" cried Maylo as she jumped up and tore off her long red and white robes reveling her ninja suit. It was a deep blue with purple lining. A large pink bow was on the back and she had no shoes on. Maylo trained with her grandpa everyday and was a great martial artist. She ran inside and came back out with a light blue backpack with dolphins and the ocean on it. She ran towards her room, which was a separate building and came back out with a long roll of tape and many long strands of string. She stuffed them in her bag and followed Chihiro down the stone steps.  
  
"What's the tape and strings for?" asked Chihiro as the reached the bottom and crossed the street.  
  
"Nothing. The strings are for my hair."  
  
*******************************************  
  
After about fifteen minutes they reached the tunnel. Chihiro stopped and looked up at it, eyes shinning.  
  
"I can't believe I'm going back. Mind you we probably will have to work but I brought some money so we can take a bath."  
  
"Ohhh I can't wait! You have to introduce me to everyone! I want to meet the boiler man, Lynn, Yubaba, the Baby, and especially Haku!"  
  
"His name's Kohaku! Well....I wonder if he wants to be called by that."  
  
"We'll just have to ask him. Now let's get going!"  
  
"Right," replied Chihiro cheerfully as they started through the tunnel. They walked slowly and when they got to the end the sun was about to set. ((They had left at about 6:00)) They quickly walked through the large room, which Chihiro had found out was a train and boat stop, and quickly out the other end. Chihiro almost walked right into the water. Maylo gasped. Water was everywhere. Out a little far a ways was a large island with a bridge connected to a large building.  
  
"Is that the bath house?" asked Maylo, pointing at the building.  
  
"Yep. Now we need to find a way to get across."  
  
"How about that boat?"  
  
"What boat?"  
  
"That boat," replied Maylo, pointing towards a large boat. It was the same boat that Chihiro had seen when she first came and she could see people already boarding.  
  
"Great idea," said Chihiro as they started towards the boat. But when the got closer she saw that you had to pay a great deal of money just to ride it. She hadn't brought enough. "We don't have enough money. We can't get on," she said as they watched people get on.  
  
"I know how," whispered Maylo. She grabbed Chihiro's hand and pulled her behind a large wooden crate, "Take your shoes off."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just do it! Put them in your bag. Socks too. We're gonna sneak on board."  
  
"But how?" asked Chihiro as she stuffed her shoes and socks into her small black backpack.  
  
"Up that ramp. See, when those frogs go to get another crate, we'll quickly run up the ramp and to the back side of the boat. Got it?"  
  
"Ya but....oh Maylo we really shouldn't!"  
  
"Quit complaining. Do you want to see Kohaku again or not?"  
  
"Oh alright!"  
  
"Okay. Let's go..........now," she jumped up and quickly ran up the ramp, Chihiro right behind her. They ran all the way around the boat and when they reached the end, they slumped on the ground, breathing hard.  
  
"See....that wasn't too bad," said Maylo as she wiggled her toes.  
  
"Ya....but I normally don't go around hopping boats," replied Chihiro. She smiled then started laughing. Maylo joined her.  
  
"Well.....I guess we're on our way," said Chihiro as the boat blew a long whistle indicating they were leaving.  
  
"And our adventure has just begun," smiled Maylo.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Sakura G.  
  
FF,SMFA,&A  
  
***If you have any questions, comments, or flames (but none of you should give me any of those!), please feel free to email me at: sailor_ivy_girl@mail.com or post up a review. Tanks! 


	2. To the Boiler Room

Chapter 2:  
  
To The Boiler Room  
  
Chihiro and Maylo spent the rest of their time in the boat playing truth, dare, double dare, or promise to repeat. It's pretty simple to understand. You can pick either truth and they ask you a question and they must answer it with only the truth, dare, where they dare you to do something and if you don't like the dare you can go for the double dare which is probably something worse. Then promise to repeat is when someone says a word like 'cat' the person who choose it has to say something like 'I'm a ugly boar!'  
  
Chihiro found out the hard way, and made a mental note, to never play it with Maylo again. The whole time she was at the bath house, she learned to respect the spirits and never be rude. Well, Maylo had a different idea.  
  
  
  
"Alright Chihiro, truth, dare, double dare, or promise to repeat?"  
  
"Um... dare."  
  
"Hehe, okay then. I dare you to go and knock on one of the spirit's doors and when they answer say 'I'm a monkey!'  
  
"What? No way! What's the double dare?"  
  
"Do it to all of the doors."  
  
"Fine then, I'll do the dare." Chihiro stood up and walked over to one of the brown, wooden doors. She took a deep breath than looked over at Maylo. Maylo smiled and waved for her to continue. Chihiro sighed.  
  
'If Yubaba ever finds out about this I'm dead,' she thought as she raised her fist and knocked lightly on the door. And to her horror the door opened and there stood Yubaba herself. At least, Chihiro thought it was Yubaba. The witch that opened the door had her hair up the exact was Yubaba used to have it. She wore a puffy green dress and had many rings on her fat fingers. She was the same size as Yubaba the last time Chihiro saw her and looked just like her except for her skin. Her skin had many more wrinkles than before which made her look like a well dressed sack of skin with a white basket on top.  
  
"Yu... Yubaba?" stuttered Chihiro as she took a step back.  
  
"Who are you and what do you want?" she replied in a raspy voice. Her eyes looked completely closed and it was a miracle she could see at all. Maylo came over when she heard Chihiro say Yubaba's name and stood behind Chihiro.  
  
"Is... is that Yubaba? It doesn't look like the same person from the drawings in your story."  
  
"Who are you? What do you two slobs want? If it's money you can't have any. Now go away before I sic Haku on you!" Yubaba cried as she slammed the door in their faces.  
  
"Wait Yubaba! What about Haku!" Chihiro shouted as she shook the door handle, "Shoot, it's locked."  
  
Maylo pushed Chihiro out of the way. She took off her dangling green earring and shoved it in the key hole while muttering, "I'm an expert at this. I'll have the door opened in no time."  
  
After about two minutes, the door unlocked and Maylo threw it open. Nothing was inside.  
  
"What? Where did she go? She couldn't have left! What... oh... I get it," Chihiro said as she looked out the window.  
  
Maylo also came over and when she saw the water rushing underneath she asked, "Well I don't. Chihiro do you think she killed herself?"  
  
"Why would she do that when she can fly?"  
  
"Fly?"  
  
"Yeah... remember in chapter 8 of my story when I was climbing the ladder to get to Haku? Well if you remember, I saw Yubaba behind me and she had turned herself into a large bird, and I'm guessing that's what she did this time."  
  
"Okay then but will we be in trouble when we get there?"  
  
Chihiro sighed, "If I know Yubaba, big trouble."  
  
"Great..."   
  
When the boat finally arrived, Chihiro and Maylo stayed to the back of the boat until all of the spirits got off. Maylo then had Chihiro jump on her back as she leapt off the boat and landed softly on the ground.  
  
"So what's the plan?" asked Maylo as she and Chihiro put their shoes back on and examined the area.  
  
"Well, when I first arrived Haku took me through a fish place, a freezer, and then a large pig pen. We then climbed a small hill which led us to the bridge. So, we need to find the fish place first. When we get to the hill, I'll tell you the rest lf the plan."  
  
"Got it."  
  
"And make sure no one sees you. We'll have to follow the spirits until I recognize were we are."  
  
"Okay. Let's get going."  
  
Chihiro and Maylo followed the spirits till Chihiro pulled her into a small corner. Chihiro pointed at a large building across the road. It had a large sign that read 'Fish Market'. Maylo nodded and followed her as they crept over to the door.  
  
"Keep your eyes open for anyone or anything. We don't want to be caught. Oh and from what I remember it was very bloody from all of the fish."  
  
"Great..."  
  
Chihiro smiled then continued, "Once we get through the fish market, there should be a door to the freezer. You'll hold the door open to that because if I'm wrong we could be trapped in the freezer forever!"  
  
"And we don't want that!"  
  
"No we don't! So, you'll hold the door open while I go through to the other side and open that door. You'll run though, and I'll follow you. Got it?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Alright then. Let's head out."  
  
Chihiro poked her head through the open fish market door and looked around. Large dead fish lied everywhere with blood and spears covering them. There was a small path through it all that led to a large metal door. Chihiro turned around and nodded then started to creep forward. As soon as the smells reached her, Chihiro took a few quick steps back. She covered her nose with her hand then turned to Maylo only to see she had already taken a large piece of green cloth from her bag and wrapped it around her face. Now, all Chihiro could see were Maylo's bright blue eyes. Maylo pent down and pulled out another piece of cloth and held it out to Chihiro. Chihiro smiled then took it while she mouthed a thank you. She tied the ends of her navy blue cloth around the back of her head then continued forward. They quickly crossed the room and when they reached the door, Chihiro wrapped her hands around the doors handle and pulled. Nothing happened. Chihiro grunted, then pulled even harder. The door didn't budge.  
  
"It's locked. And I don't know any other way to the bridge without someone seeing us. Time to re-plan."  
  
"No way! We're fine! Move over," Maylo said as she pushed Chihiro aside and grabbed a long thick rope out of her bag. She tied one end of the rope to the door's handle then grabbed the other and pulled as hard as she could. After a moment the door slowly creaked open. Chihiro ran forward and pulled the door open the rest of the way.  
  
"Where did you learn that Maylo?" asked Chihiro as Maylo held the door open while she ran to the other side.  
  
Maylo hesitated before answering, "Before I moved in with Grandpa, I worked for Mrs. Tomoyo at the butcher shop. One day, Mrs. Tomoyo got locked in the freezer. The shop was closed and the police and hospital were five miles away. The phone had broken the day before so there was no way I could contact anyone. I tried everything I could to open the door. Finally, I tried that rope trick and it worked. But Mrs. Tomoyo was pregnant and her baby died from the cold. I blamed myself for the baby's death so I left. Grandpa found me praying at the shrine and that's when I found out he was my grandpa."  
  
"Oh Maylo... I'm sorry."  
  
"It's okay. That was a long time ago. In my past... so now what?"  
  
"Well, we go through the pig pen then up a small hill. I'll tell you what to do then in case you forget."  
  
"Oh okay... hey!" Maylo cried as they ran through the pig pen.  
  
After they climbed the hill, Chihiro explained the rest of her plan.  
  
"Okay. We have to hold our breath while crossing the bridge or we'll be seen. I'll go first. I'll run across and you'll follow me; holding your breath. Now, once we get off the bridge, keep holding your breath. We'll have to hold our breath till we're out of site. So, we'll have to run the whole way. After we get past the bridge, we'll head into the welcoming room. There will be a small door on the bottom of the left wall. Since I'm going first, I'll open it and throw myself into it. You'll follow me and close the door behind you. Once we go through that door, you can start breathing again. Ready?"  
  
"Man that was a mouthful. But yeah, I'm ready."  
  
Chihiro took at deep breath, held it, then started running as fast as she could. She could hear Maylo swiftly running behind her but no shouting.  
  
'We're safe. They can't see us,' she thought as she ran into the welcoming room. When she saw the small door, she ducked down and threw it open before jumping in. She heard Maylo jump in after her and a small click signaling the door closing. Chihiro closed her eyes and slowly started breathing. After a moment she opened her eyes and looked at her surroundings. They sat in a large bush that wasn't there the first time Chihiro had come. It had black ivory colored leaves with hundreds of little golden berries. She pushed some of her hair away from her face only to find it speckled and splattered with golden berry juice. She turned to her right to see Maylo's head. She was putting her hair up in a ponytail and at the end of her hair too was colored golden.  
  
"Where are we now?" she muttered as she attempted to climb out.  
  
"Don't move," whispered Chihiro, "Let me go out first. If no ones there, I'll tell you to come out. I'll tell you what we're going to do after I make sure everything is clear." Chihiro thrust her head out. Around her were all kinds of flowers. They happened to be in a flower covered forum. There was a small path that went around the flowers then lead back to a sliding wooden door on the side of the bath house. Chihiro couldn't see a soul so she went ahead and told Maylo to come on out. They skulked forward. Chihiro tried washing the golden juice from her hair in a small spring in the corner but it seemed like it was permanent. She did find however, that neither she nor Maylo had sat on berries so the only berry juice was in their hair and that there were hundreds of little berries were they had been sitting.  
  
"It must only affect hair," Maylo commented as she washed some dirt of her hands and knees.   
  
After Chihiro found that it was useless to try and wash their hair and after Maylo had put her hair up and put tape around her wrists to her elbows and from her ankles to her knees, Chihiro lead them to another small door. She opened it and crawled through while Maylo followed. They stood up and looked over a sea of water. Halfway across the water was the train/boat station they caught the boat at and the tunnel that lead back to their world. They were standing on a small platform that led down to the left as hundreds of stairs.  
  
"Careful, these stairs are really rickety. Last time I was here I broke one and had to run very fast down the rest. I ended up running into a cement wall. So be careful."  
  
"Okay..." whimpered Maylo. Because unknown to Chihiro, Maylo was afraid of heights if there weren't any guard rails. And these stairs didn't have any kind of rail to protect her. 'You'll be safe. Don't worry Maylo, everything will be alright,' she thought to herself as Chihiro started to lead her down the stairs. When they reached the platform at the bottom, Maylo was shivering in fear. She relaxed though when she realized that they were going to through the door that sat on the platform. The door was made of pure metal and large pipes were coming out of the walls all around it. Chihiro walked over to the door then pulled Maylo behind her.  
  
"After you," she said as she bowed down and opened the door for Maylo.  
  
Maylo, who did not like the 'royal treatment,' quickly replied, "No, no! After you!"  
  
"Ladies first."  
  
"You act more like a lady. I'm just a little girl. Go right ahead."  
  
"But you are more mature. Please, I insist."  
  
"After you."  
  
"No! Please, go ahead."  
  
"We don't want to keep them waiting!"  
  
"Ah but you should see everything first!"  
  
"People who have been here go first because they're too polite and stupid plus they know where they're going!" Chihiro didn't reply. She was laughing too hard. Soon, both of them were laughing like crazy. Then, Maylo put on arm over Chihiro's shoulder and Chihiro did the same. Then, they both walked into the boiler room together.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Sakura G: So how was it?  
  
Maylo: Pretty good. But since when was I afraid of heights??  
  
Sakura G: I'm the author of this story and I can make you be afraid of anything I want! *laughs evilly*  
  
Illousa: She's got a point Maylo.  
  
Maylo: *pouts like a kindergartener*  
  
Sakura G: Sorry it took so long. I typed this on my new laptop and when I was done I realized I hadn't made the thing so I could connect to the internet! I had to wait for my dad to help and blah, blah, blah! So I'm sorry and I hope this chapter was long enough to suit your needs and wants. The other one will come up sooner.  
  
Maylo: It better. Man did I wait forever with the rest of the readers!  
  
Illousa: Maylo, you're just a character Sakura made up.  
  
Maylo: Ya so? Are you saying just because Sakura made me up that I can't read the story with everybody else you big jerk?!?!?  
  
Illousa: Yes you big baka!  
  
Maylo: What's a baka???  
  
Sakura G: *sweat drop forms on head and puts her hand over Illousa's mouth* Well Maylo I think we better go.  
  
Maylo: What is a baka???? Will you kind readers tell me??  
  
Sakura G: No! Don't!!! *Illousa and Sakura pull down a black screen while Maylo tries to ask another question about baka's*  
  
***If you have any questions, comments, or flames (But none of you should give me any of those!), please feel free to email me at: sailor_ivy_girl@mail.com or post up a review. Tanks! 


	3. Cassie and Haku

Chapter 3  
  
Cassie and Haku  
  
As Chihiro and Maylo entered the boiler room, a large raven flew above, watching their every move. It suddenly turned back and flew over the bath house and to a small island that the spirits used as a train stop. There stood a tall figure hidden in the shadows of the night. The raven flew over to the figure, and landed on it's shoulder. The bird whispered something in the figure's ear and then a cold shrill broke the silence of the night.   
  
"Very good my pet. Keep your eye on them for a little while longer," the voice said to the raven as it stroked its back, "Just a little while longer." The figure then started laughing again in its cold voice and the raven soon joined it. They stood there laughing until the train arrived. They got on the train laughing and it pulled out of the station.  
  
Inside the boiler room door was a short hallway that had pipes and gauges on either side. The hallway ended quickly and the next thing Maylo knew she was in the middle of a large room and little black things were squeaking at her to move. She had been in a dreamy mode and when she finally snapped out of it, she shrieked and ran to the other side of the room. Chihiro and a man who was sitting on a large block working the boiler started laughing making Maylo blush. Maylo, finally looked around at her surroundings. On two of the four walls were large shelves of herbs and things for the baths. The man suddenly reached behind him and opened one of the top shelves and took out some green grass looking stuff and threw it in with the other herbs he had already collected from large jars from either side of the large block he sat on.  
  
The little black things she had almost stepped on were actually small balls of soot that took the coal out of little holes in the wall and then threw them into the boiler when was always screeching and moaning. Maylo then noticed that the old man who ran the boiler was staring at her. She backed up a bit. The old man was bald with a large gray mustache that covered his whole mouth. He had small, dark, circle glasses on that Maylo couldn't see through. He was actually a spider which freaked Maylo out when she saw that she had eight arms that he used to keep working while he was turned almost all the way around and staring at her.  
  
"Sen? Is that you?" the old man asked as he reached out to touch Maylo's cheek.  
  
"Kamaji are you okay? I'm Sen. Over here!" Chihiro called as she reached out and shook the hand. Last time Chihiro was at the bath house, Yubaba gave her a new name. Kohaku's was Haku and Chihiro's was Sen; so everyone at the bath house other than Haku and Yubaba only knew her as Sen.  
  
Kamaji the boiler man looked over at Chihiro then smiled before saying, "Sen, how are you? What are you doing here and who is this young lady?"  
  
Chihiro smiled, "I'm fine thanks. This is my friend Maylo and we've come to visit you guys."  
  
Kamaji turned back to Maylo, "I'm sorry Maylo. I didn't mean to scare you. My eyes aren't what they used to be."  
  
"That's okay," Maylo said, smiling as she stood up and went to stand next to Chihiro.  
  
"So Sen, how is everything? Have you come back for good? Or has Baby sent for you?"  
  
"Baby? Who's that?"  
  
"Oh yes... that's right! You weren't here when he took the job! Yubaba's baby has grown up and is now the manager for the bath house. It seems she never named him. Yubaba went crazy afterwards so now she patrols the halls screaming out orders. No one listens to her though."  
  
"Really? How many years has it been here?"  
  
"Oh the same as in the human world. It's just he was already three-hundred years old last time you saw him."  
  
"What! A three-hundred year old baby?" cried both Chihiro and Maylo.   
  
"Yep. He's the head-honcho now and Lin's his assistant."  
  
"Really! Wow! Who brings you your food then?"  
  
"Lin's little sister Cassie. She's so sweet. Sometimes she gives me an extra fried newt. She should be here soon."  
  
"Good. Then we can meet her."  
  
"Ya. I also heard she has a crush on Haku."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard me. You've got some competition Sen," Kamaji smiled as Chihiro blushed a deep red.  
  
"So... um... how is Haku? Or does he want to be called Kohaku?"  
  
Kamaji laughed, "Kohaku? No! He's still the same old Haku and I guess he likes that name. But..."  
  
Chihiro urged Kamaji to continue but he hesitated. Finally, he gave in saying, "Maybe Baby should tell you."  
  
"No, Kamaji. I want you to tell me."  
  
"Sorry Sen, but I'm not telling you anything." Suddenly, a large crash came from the other side of the room near a small door. They all glanced over to see a girl with curly blonde hair staring wide eyed at Chihiro. She had dropped a small bowl of rice which had broken and spilled all over the floor. She had light green eyes and Chihiro thought she didn't look very nice. Kamaji quickly turned back to his work station and wrote a quick note then tied it to a long rope and tugged it which sent it zooming upward. He then glanced back at the girl with a fake smile on his face.  
  
"Well hello Cassie. I hope you didn't just spill my lunch."  
  
The girl turned to Kamaji and smiled an ugly smile, "No Kamaji. That was actually the waiter, Kekay's food but I can get more for him."  
  
That's good."  
  
"Um... Kamaji, who are those girls?"  
  
"This is Sen and her friend Maylo."  
  
"You're Sen!" Cassie cried as she turned to Chihiro.  
  
"Ya, so?"  
  
"I thought you were supposed to be pretty! You're probably clumsy too seeing you've got juice from the hair berries in your hair."  
  
Maylo stepped forward while putting her hands on her hips, "Well you're no beauty queen either Missy. At least Sen doesn't have to work for food and a bed." Cassie frowned.  
  
"I heard you like Haku, Cassie. Do you know where he is?" asked Chihiro as she stepped between the other two girls.  
  
"Like him? We're in love with each other! But now he's..." Chihiro narrowed her eyes. She knew that Haku would never love a rude brat like Cassie.  
  
'What a bitch! Someone needs to teach her a lesson!' thought Maylo as she glared at Cassie. There was a moment of silence before Chihiro noticed that Cassie said something was wrong with him.  
  
"What? What's wrong with him Cassie?"  
  
"Cassie, let me tell her," came a familiar voice from behind. They all looked back to the door to see Chihiro's old friend Lin. Lin was a tall young woman with long brown hair. Last time Chihiro saw her, she was wearing servant clothes but now, she had a long, pale blue kimono with pink flowers growing up it. There were also two small birds flying across the side of it. Her long brown hair was down and reached to just above her feet.  
  
"Lin?" cried Chihiro as she ran and gave Lin a hug. Lin hugged her back tightly. When she let go, she looked Chihiro up and down.  
  
"Sen! You've grown up!" cried Lin.  
  
"Look at you! You're so pretty!"  
  
"Well, this is what I get for marrying Baby!"  
  
"You married him! I thought you were just second in command!"  
  
"Well... when Baby saw my gutsy attitude, he... well, fell in love with me. He made me second in command and I guess I slowly fell in love with him." Lin gave Chihiro a sappy smile. Chihiro smiled back when a question popped in her mind.  
  
"He doesn't look like a baby anymore right?"  
  
Lin laughed, "No, he's actually quite handsome. You'll see him later I suppose."  
  
"So what were you going to tell me about Haku?" There was silence. Kamaji looked over at Lin. Cassie smiled wickedly.  
  
Lin sighed, "Sen, come sit down with me." Chihiro noticed the concern in Lin's eyes and sat next to her on the edge of a small bench. Lin sighed again.  
  
"Lin... did something bad happen to Haku?" asked Chihiro.  
  
"Give me a minute Sen! I'll explain the whole thing from the beginning. Now, after you left Yubaba had us get back to work and had Haku go up and talk with her. No one knows what happened there but afterward Haku went and packed all of his stuff up and said he was going to the human world to visit you. He left and didn't return. About two years later he came back," explained Lin. She looked at Kamaji who finished her story.  
  
"But he was changed. He was pale white and the color you had put back in his eyes Sen, had gone. He didn't answer any of Baby's questions. But then, it happened."  
  
"What happened?" asked Maylo. Kamaji looked from Lin to Cassie. He nodded at her and she nodded back.  
  
Cassie took a deep breath and while smiling she began, "Ever since he came back, at the stroke of midnight, he turns into his dragon form. He started wrecking the bath house and scaring all of the other spirits away. Baby couldn't figure out what happened with his talk with Yubaba or what he did over the time he was gone. He wouldn't listen to anyone. Except me. I'm the only one who can talk to him or control him. Ever since, I've gotten closer to him and I'm able to control him so he won't destroy the bath house. During the day however, he has to stay in a special room. No one is allowed to see him but me, Baby, Yubaba, and Lin."  
  
Chihiro's mouth dropped open; she couldn't believe what she was hearing. Cassie's smile got wider. Kamaji saw this and looked at Lin who was also picking it up. Then, an idea struck Lin. She smiled wickedly then winked at Kamaji.  
  
"Actually, it's about 11:45 now Sen. Since you knew Haku the best, why don't you go with Cassie when she visits him?" Cassie's smiled disappeared and it reappeared on Chihiro's face. But Cassie wasn't out of the game just yet.  
  
"But Lin, Baby said only I was allowed. I don't want to disobey his orders."  
  
"Of course you don't Cassie! But I'm sure he'll let Sen! She saved him the first time after all."  
  
"I don't think she should go still. She might make Haku go even crazier!"  
  
"Well how's this, I order you to take Sen to Haku as Baby's wife," Lin replied in a strict voice even though she was smiling. Chihiro looked at Maylo who smiled at her. Chihiro could tell Maylo was happy that Cassie wasn't getting her way. Cassie frowned then walked over to the little door.  
  
"Well let's go. I don't have all day," said in an angry voice before she crawled through the door.  
  
"Give me a sec. Lin, will you show Maylo around the bath house?" asked Chihiro before she went after Cassie.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Chihiro wait!" cried Maylo right before Chihiro crawled through.  
  
"Ya?"  
  
"Make Cassie really jealous for me k?"  
  
"You got it!"  
  
To be continued...  
  
Sakura G: So there you have it folks! Chapter 3 of my wonderful story! Got a little mystery in there, a little rivalry, and much more to come!  
  
Illousa: Oh please! Will you shut up all ready?  
  
Maylo: Don't tell her to shut up! She made me cuss at Cassie; so you shut up ya ugly bitch!  
  
Illousa: What did you call me Ms. I'm-afraid-of-heights! I have a castle in the sky!  
  
Maylo: Ya so? At least I'm not an ugly bitch!  
  
Cassie: Did you just call me an ugly bitch???  
  
Maylo: No, I called Illousa an ugly bitch. You're a stupid bitch. There is a difference you know.  
  
Cassie: Sakura! Maylo just called me a stupid bitch!  
  
Illousa: Ya! She called me an ugly bitch! I'm not ugly! *pause* And I'm not a bitch! *mumbles: Almost forgot that!*  
  
Sakura G: Alright, alright! Maylo, no more cussing. *whispers: Note to self: Don't let Maylo cuss again.*  
  
Maylo: I heard that you bitch!  
  
Sakura G: Hey, if you want to be in my story you'll stop with the bitch stuff.  
  
Maylo: *mumbles: Fine...*  
  
Sakura G: All right folks! We'll see you next time in Chapter 4! And I'll make sure Maylo doesn't cuss again!  
  
Maylo: What!  
  
Cassie and Illousa: *cheers*  
  
If you have any questions, comments, or flames (But none of you should give me any of those!), please feel free to email me at: sailor_ivy_girl@mail.com or post up a review. Tanks! 


	4. Broken Curse

Note: I'm very sorry this chapter took so long to get up. I'm currently typing chapter 5 which I'm having a major brain fart. I'm also thinking about changing the rating to R for what's going to come in chapter 5. Stay tuned!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Broken Curse  
  
"Follow me. I usually don't let anyone come with me but since you WERE a friend of his, I guess it'll be okay," Cassie said as they rode the elevator up. Unfortunately for Cassie, Chihiro heard the emphases on the word, were, and quickly made a comeback.  
  
"What do you mean by were? We're still friends! Just because you can control him, doesn't mean you guys are friends."  
  
"Oh you'll see. You'll see."  
  
"Tell me about Cassie," Maylo ordered after Chihiro and Cassie left to visit Haku, "All I know is that she's your sister Lin."  
  
"She's actually my step-sister. You see, after my mother died my father quickly remarried. My step-mother was very cruel to me and she had one daughter which my father came to love even more than me. She was somehow able to put my father under a spell in which he agreed to send me away. Before they could, I ran away and came under Yubaba's watchful eye. I've been here ever since."  
  
"So what ever happened to your father and step-mother? Why is Cassie here and not with them?"  
  
"Twenty years after I left my step-mother was accused as a witch. My father tried to per sway the village with the little amount of magic she had given him but the only thing that got him was being accused as a wizard or a warlock. My step-mother hid Cassie and told her to look for me before she was taken away. Cassie finally found me four years ago; right after Sen left. Somehow she persuaded Baby to let her work here and she came under Kamaji care. Baby won't say why he let her work here. But he does say that it wasn't because he was in love with me. Why do you ask Maylo?"  
  
"Because I have a bad feeling about her. I sense the power of evil."  
  
"What do you mean evil?" asked Kamaji.  
  
"I'll tell you a little about myself. I'm the priestess for my grandfather's shrine. I have just enough sixth sense to see ghosts and I can tell if a person has an evil aurora."  
  
"And you think..."  
  
"I think that Cassie isn't normal girl like we all think she is."  
  
"How do you know that?"  
  
"One, because her mother was indeed a witch, two, because she has an evil aurora, and three, because no one knows how she got Baby to let her work here."  
  
"Yeah, but still... you can't be sure Cassie's evil."  
  
"Yeah, but she IS witch, and she DOES have an evil aurora."  
  
By the time Cassie and Chihiro had reached the special room, it was five minutes till midnight. Cassie checked in with guard and helped Chihiro get admitted.  
  
"Alright, listen here. When we go in, I don't want you to say anything. If Haku goes into his dragon form, I'll save you," Cassie instructed as she pulled a bow and some arrows off a shelf.  
  
"Save me from what?"  
  
"Haku could go crazy and attack you!"  
  
"And you plan to shoot him?"  
  
"How else do you stop a demon?"  
  
"You're the crazy one! And Haku isn't a demon! He's a river spirit!"  
  
"Look, we've got one minute until Haku will change. Do you want to see him or not?"  
  
"Of course!"  
  
"Then shut up!" Cassie spit in Chihiro's face as she opened the door. The room was large, white, and circular. In the middle was a single white bed. Sitting on that bed, was Haku. Chihiro gasped as she looked him up and down. His green hair was darker and looked almost black. She could see, even though she was far away, his once sparkling green eyes were now dull and seemed like he didn't have any reasons for living any longer. His face was a ghostly pale against his yellow gi that clung loosely to his shoulders, showing a thin bare chest. Suddenly, the clock struck midnight. Chihiro counted the twelve strokes as she watched Cassie walk over to Haku and put her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"How are you Haku?"  
  
"Oh hello darling. I'm doing just fine," he replied, his voice cold and hard. Cassie smiled, then looked at Chihiro.  
  
"Haku, Lin has sent someone to see you. Do you remember her?"  
  
"This girl? She looks like... like..."  
  
"You can tell me hunny. Who does she look like?" Chihiro frowned. She did not like this darling and hunny talk. Who did Cassie think she was? And how could Haku call this ugly brat darling?  
  
'Because he's under her spell. She's the one who's doing this. Lin said she loves him. She wanted him to love her, so she cast a spell on him,' said a voice in Chihiro's head. The words kept repeating themselves in her head. Suddenly, awful images appeared in Chihiro's head. All of her dreams with Haku replayed except it wasn't her in his bed with him. It was Cassie. Then the images changed and she saw herself killing Cassie in many different ways. Chihiro put a hand to her forehead.  
  
"S...stop," she muttered. Only when she heard Haku cry out did the images fade.  
  
"LEAVE ME ALONE! SEN! LEAVE ME ALONE! LEAVE! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU'RE FACE AGAIN!" Haku cried as he grabbed his head and started slamming it on his bed.  
  
Cassie glared at Chihiro, "See what you have done Sen? Now he's going crazy! Go! Leave us!"  
  
Chihiro just stood there, "Kohaku... do... do you really hate me?" she whispered as she crept closer. Haku froze.  
  
"W... what did you call me?"  
  
"Ko... Kohaku. That's, your real name."  
  
"K... Kohaku? I... remember..." Haku looked up at Chihiro, "Sen, is it really you? Have you really come back?"  
  
"Why wouldn't I?" she muttered, tears rolling down her eyes. Cassie was out raged.  
  
"Sen! What have you done! He's even crazier then before! He thinks you left!"  
  
"I did. I left four years ago." Cassie's mouth fell open. She turned to Haku and gasped. His face wasn't pale anymore. His eyes were sparkling and he looked better than she had ever seen him.  
  
'Has Sen broken my charm?' Cassie thought in horror. Her eyes got wider as Chihiro slowly made her way across the room. When she reached Haku's bed, she slowly lifted a trembling hand and grazed his cheek. He smiled at her and put his hand over hers. She collapsed to her knees making sure her hand didn't leave his face. He put his hand under her chin and lifted it high. He then slowly bent down and his lips grazed hers. She groaned. He smiled and placed them once again until they merged with Chihiro's. Chihiro's eyes slipped closed as she opened herself up, letting Haku drink from her. She then forced him open and greedily ate away.  
  
Cassie stared in horror. How could she? How could Sen break her curse? She had done everything right. What went wrong?  
  
'Illousa will know. She can tell me why my curse was broken,' Cassie thought as she left the two. She quickly grabbed more arrows and headed to an elevator. When she got to the main floor, she quickly crossed the bridge and headed for the flower fields. She was about half-way across when she heard it.  
  
"Illousa! Come out! I know you're here!" Cassie cried into the darkness. A tall dark figure stepped out from the flowers. Cassie could only see her outline and the large black raven on her shoulder.  
  
"Yes, my child? What is wrong? Are those tears I see on your face?" the cold voice asked. Cassie put a hand to her cheek. She was right, Cassie's cheek was very moist and she was surprised that she hadn't noticed it.  
  
Cassie took a deep, shaky breath, and then replied, "My love... my love curse w... was broken!"  
  
"Could you find your mistake?"  
  
"No! I know I did everything right! I used his old clothing for the personal belonging!"  
  
"Did you boil it with a loved ones belonging?"  
  
"Yes! I used that wrecheted girl Sen's old clothes!"  
  
"Did you say Sen?"  
  
"Yes. Why? Is it because I used her clothes and not someone else's?"  
  
"No... He didn't love anyone else. What... what by chance did she call him when she saw him tonight? Did she call him Haku?"  
  
"No... no she didn't. She... she called him Kohaku. But what does that have to do with my curse braking?"  
  
"Everything. Kohaku is Haku's real name. Only I, Yubaba, and Sen knew it. Of course, Yubaba has gone crazy so she doesn't know it anymore. Child... the girl named Sen... she is his loved one correct?"  
  
"Yes ma'am. He loved her but she had to go back to the human world. She has come back to visit."  
  
"Ah... now I understand."  
  
"Well I don't! How could she have broken my curse! She is no witch!"  
  
"Yes, that's true. She is no witch or demon, but merely a human; however, she did break your curse. You see, the only way to brake that certain curse, is for the loved one to say the cursed ones name. It didn't work before because she called him Haku, the name Yubaba gave him. His real name, Kohaku, is what Sen called him tonight, which broke the curse. Now do you see your mistake my child?"  
  
"Yes... is there any other spell I could use to trap him again?"  
  
"There is an old saying: Once a spirit has been controlled by a witch, he is hers forever. But if the curse is broken, he is free for good. I'm sorry dear but I'm afraid you've lost him."  
  
"No! I didn't! I... I won't believe it! He's still mine! I won't let Sen have him!" Cassie cried as she wheeled around and ran, crying, back up the hill and into the bath house. Illousa watched as her slim figure slipped away.  
  
"Poor girl. She's a stressed witch who can't control her powers. Someone's going to get hurt. And I have a feeling this Sen person will be the one."  
  
To be continued...  
  
Sakura G: Another wonderful story by yours truly!  
  
Illousa: Hey, since when did Maylo get so smart?  
  
Maylo: I've always been smart! You're just too stupid to notice!  
  
Illousa: Did you just call me stupid?  
  
Cassie: Just be happy she's not calling you a bitch anymore.  
  
Illousa: True, very true.  
  
Maylo: Sakura, can I call Cassie a baka sometime?  
  
Sakura G: *gasp* How did you find out what baka means?  
  
Maylo: *looks at Sakura plainly* I looked in a Japanese dictionary.  
  
Sakura G: Well... okay. I mean, she is the bad guy in this story so far.  
  
Maylo: Ya! *cheers* Thanks Sakura! You're the best!  
  
Sakura G: Ya, I know! ^_^  
  
If you have any questions, comments, or flames (but none of you should give me any of those!), please feel free to email me at: sailor_ivy_girl@mail.com or post up a review. Tanks! 


	5. Love

Note: I am changing the rating of this story. For this chapter (and maybe for just this chapter) I am changing the rating for PG to R. This story (but just in this chapter!) is going to get very lemony. You have been warned!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Love  
  
After their kiss, Haku and Chihiro just sat there, staring at each other. Haku ran his hand through her hair and smiled down at her.  
  
"Where have you been?" he whispered.  
  
"The human world."  
  
"Why didn't you come back sooner?"  
  
"Why didn't you come for me?" They sat in silence.  
  
"I'm sorry. You're right. I should have come for you. But..."  
  
"But what?"  
  
"Actually, I don't remember. I remember you leaving but after that my mind's blank." Haku frowned, then pulled her onto his bed. Chihiro smiled as he wrapped his arms around her. His arms wrapped themselves around her waist and she set her hands on his bare chest. Haku breathed in the soft scent of her hair and figured the golden strands.  
  
"What happened to your hair?" he asked her.  
  
Chihiro blushed, "I fell into a bush of hair berries. Cassie said they die your hair gold," she looked up at him, "You don't like it?"  
  
"No, it looks pretty." Chihiro smiled as Haku started kissing her neck. As he kissed her, his hands quickly went to her jeans and he struggled to undo them.   
  
Chihiro put her hand over his, "Patience. We have all the time in the world." He moaned, and she smiled. He planted kisses down her neck and kept going even after he passed her collarbone. Her fingers ran through his dark green hair as he started kissing back up to her mouth. Slowly and unaware to Haku, Chihiro was slowly undoing his white gi. When it was finally undone, she threw it across the room and started licking it up and down.  
  
"No fair..." he muttered in between kisses.  
  
"All is fair in love and war. Especially love."  
  
"It's still not fair."  
  
"Fine then! Go ahead and take my shirt off if it makes you happy!" she practically shouted.  
  
"I'm sorry..." he whispered, "I won't take it off if you don't want me to." Chihiro smiled. She quickly flung her shirt off leaving her bra, "I want you to." Haku looked down at the female beneath him. A young woman in just her lacy bra and jeans.  
  
"You're so beautiful; I could just eat you up."  
  
"Really? Hmm, why don't you come and take a bite?"  
  
"*growls* You bet baby!" He then leaned down and licked her between the strands of her bra. Shivers went down Chihiro's spine. She entwined her arms around him as he kissed her mouth and then began his journey down her neck, across her collarbone, between the bra straps, and finished by licking her stomach right to the edge of her jeans. As he kissed her, Chihiro once again secretly undid his clothing. This time, his pants. Haku realized her intensions halfway through and helped her through by undoing them and slipping them off.  
  
'Here I am, with my only love Haku, in my bra and jeans. And he's just taken his pants off. Oh God, I hope I don't faint,' Chihiro thought as she eyed Haku's boxers ((do river spirits wear boxers???)).  
  
"I took of my pants for you. Now you take your pants off for me," he ordered as he undid the button on her jeans and slivered her jeans to her lower thighs.  
  
"Oh alright!" she giggled and undid the zipper too. She slid out of them and Haku crammed them under the bed.  
  
'Oh God...' Chihiro thought as she saw Haku run his hand up her bare thigh and slip his fingers around the edge, 'Now we're in his bed almost completely naked, and we're probably close to having sex. Should I go through with it?'  
  
"You looked worried. What's wrong?" he asked sweetly as he ran his knuckles over her cheek. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.  
  
"I'm alright. I was just wondering..."  
  
"You and me too. But I want you to know, that if you want to stop, I'll stop. I probably won't be happy about it, but if you want to stop, I will. I even won't touch you for the rest of the night." Chihiro gasped. She realized that if she wanted, she could stop this whole thing. She could say no and Haku would back off; leave her alone. Chihiro smiled.  
  
'He'll be a great man. He's just too young now,' she thought. She then realized that he was waiting for an answer.  
  
"Let's play for a little while longer. I still can't make up my mind."  
  
"Fine with me..."  
  
After two more hours of 'playing,' Chihiro found herself held tightly by Haku's strong arms. The sheets were twisted between their legs. It had been a long time since their clothes had completely disappeared. However, Haku hadn't gone any farther; Chihiro hadn't answered.  
  
"Haku? Are you awake?" she asked.  
  
"Yes. What's wrong?"  
  
"I... ('Help me God,' she thought, 'I want to be his but... but am I ready?') I... ya."  
  
"Are you ready?" he asked. He turned her over so she was looking into his deep green eyes.  
  
Chihiro took a deep breath and answered in a whisper, "Make me yours." Haku smiled, then the room exploded. Everything seemed to be happening at once. After a matter of seconds, Haku had his legs wrapped arm her waist and was in position. Chihiro started breathing hard.  
  
"Relax. You're in good hands," he whispered as he slipped his finger into her secret spot. Pain shot through Chihiro and her back arched high into the air. She screamed as he slowly took his finger out. He then put it back, farther this time and quicker. It was over in a second. But then it happened again until Chihiro realized that it wasn't pain, it was pleasure. Soon, something larger than Haku's finger slid into her opening. Chihiro's back arched larger than ever and pleasure soared through both her and Haku. Haku went deeper until her reached her "cavern" and sent his seeds throughout her. After that he started churning, pumping into her and out faster and faster.  
  
Finally, he stopped. Chihiro lay on her back, completely naked and took a deep breath. Haku pulled Chihiro close to him and she snuggled against his bare chest.  
  
"Chihiro... you do know that I love you. You... You love me too right?"  
  
"Why wouldn't I?" replied Chihiro in a sleepy voice, "You just had sex with me and you think I don't love you? What kind of man are you?"  
  
Haku laughed and pulled her closer, "I know... but I need to hear it. I know it's true, but I need to hear it. Please Chihiro."  
  
Chihiro looked up at him and smiled, "I love you Kohaku."  
  
"And I love you Chihiro," Haku whispered before kissing her deeply. After the kiss, Chihiro fell asleep in Haku's and Haku fell asleep holding his love. Their legs were tangled around the sheet and their clothes were strung around the room. They fell asleep together, each in the others arms, not knowing what danger was watching them.  
  
Cassie stepped up to the door of Haku's room. She took a deep breath and stepped in. The sight inside took her breath away. Lying on the bed was Chihiro and Haku; naked and asleep. Cassie glanced around the room and saw their clothes everywhere. Cassie slipped out of the room as she realized what had happened.  
  
"There is an old saying: Once a spirit has been controlled by a witch, he is hers forever. But if the curse is broken, he is free for good. I'm sorry dear but I'm afraid you've lost him."  
  
"No! I didn't! I... I won't believe it! He's still mine! I won't let Sen have him!" The whole scene replayed in her mind. Illousa couldn't be right... could she? Tears started to well up in her eyes and she dashed away crying.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Sakura G: Sorry it was so short. I'm not good at these parts of a story.  
  
Maylo: Yeah really! Their little sex party was over quickly!  
  
Cassie: *sniff* I HATE YOU SAKURA!  
  
Sakura G: *looks taken aback* Well sorry Cassie but you are the bad guy and the good girl and the good guy have to have some fun!  
  
Cassie: I DON'T CARE! I'M NEVER SPEAKING TO YOU AGAIN!  
  
Sakura G: Okay... ^_^;;;; well I guess we'll see you in chapter 6! Ta at for now!  
  
Cassie: WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Sakura G.  
  
FF,SMFA,&A  
  
***If you have any questions, comments, or flames (but none of you should give me any of those!), please feel free to email me at: sailor_ivy_girl@mail.com or post up a review. Tanks! 


	6. Yubaba's Problems

Author's Note: I'm going to keep this story rated R (for Maylo's big mouth and more lemon later). It will be rated R but other than language and some (maybe) violence, this story will be considered PG-13. I will warn you before any lemon and if anyone wants me too, I will write an edited version of the chapter they ask for. If you would like this, please email me at: sailor_ivy_girl@mail.com mailto:sailor_ivy_girl@mail.com with the chapter number and I will start typing it. Be warned that it will take me a while to type another version of a chapter after I have already posted it. I will NOT send out any chapters before they are posted. Now, on to chapter 6!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Yubaba's Problems  
  
A few days after the events in Chapter 5 (hehehehehe ^_^;;;) Haku and Chihiro were walking in the flower field talking all about the human world and what Haku remembered of it. Nobody knew what had happened that one special night except Maylo who Chihiro just HAD to tell. Maylo had gone into a giggling fit but she promised not to say anything (especially to Chihiro's parents when they went back) and had to persuaded Chihiro to tell her a little bit about it. Chihiro had blushed bright red at this and had mumbled something about 'heaven' and 'the best feeling in the world.' So now, the only thing left to fix was Cassie. She had run off during the night (and unknown to Chihiro or anyone else) because she had caught Chihiro and Haku into the act. No one had seen her leave the bath house but if Maylo was correct, she could have gotten out without anyone seeing her. Maylo had told Chihiro of her suspicions only to have Chihiro drop the subject. She felt kind of bad for hurting Cassie's feelings while Maylo was very happy. As Chihiro and Haku walked through the garden, Cassie secretly watched them, and planned for an attack.  
  
"So Chihiro, how did you meet Maylo?" Haku asked.  
  
"Well, when I got back, I made a comic book of my adventure here. When school started, I used it for show and tell," Chihiro dropped her eyes.  
  
"Go on."  
  
"Well, no one believed me. They said I was a big liar and no one wanted to be my friend. Maylo, thank god, was the only one who really believed me. We became great friends. Of course, she's my only friend in the human world."  
  
"Even years after, they still won't be your friend?"  
  
"Yeah… they all still think I'm a liar. I don't have any friends there."  
  
"You won't have to go back there if you don't want to," Haku whispered as he nuzzled her neck. Chihiro closed her eyes and whispered her reply, "But… what about my parents?"  
  
"You can stay here for two years and time in the human world never moves. You could stay here till you're one moment from death. Then, you can go through the portal, and come out young and beautiful again."  
  
"Yeah but…" Chihiro smiled as Haku placed a small kiss on her head. Suddenly, she heard shouts.  
  
"Chihiro! Chihiro!" Maylo came tearing around the corner. "Chihiro! Haku! It's Yubaba!" Maylo screeched to a halt in front of the couple.  
  
"Maylo! What's wrong with her?" Haku asked as Maylo was panting for a breath.  
  
"Baby said she had lost her memory after you went and talked to her. Well, she mumbling stuff in her sleep and we think she's having a dream of it again. Baby wants you two to come with me now!" Maylo grabbed Chihiro's hand and dashed off with her. Haku chased after.  
  
Once in Yubaba's chamber, Maylo came to a stop and Chihiro came crashing into her back and they tumbled to the ground.  
  
Chihiro glanced up at Baby who was standing over his mother, "What's going on Baby?" Baby actually didn't even look like one. He was a tall man (who was very handsome in Maylo's opinion). He wore a pair of pants (like Haku's when he and Chihiro first met) and his long shirt went down to his knees. He had curly chocolate brown hair that was sitting neatly on top of his head. Both Chihiro and Maylo could easily see why Lin married him.  
  
"She reliving whatever happened when she was talking to Haku in her dreams. I'm sure of it. She's been mumbling ever since he left and I never noticed what she was saying till now."  
  
"What is she saying?" asked Haku as he glanced down at the large nose sticking out of the covers.  
  
Lin, who was standing next to her husband, answered, "'Something like I'll never give you up. You'll have to kill me first. Which I know you could never do.' That's all she says." Suddenly, Yubaba's eyes popped open and she shot up. Everyone jumped back. Her wheat colored hair was standing up and her eyes were wide with fear. She eyed everyone and when her bloodshot eyes landed on Haku, she screeched in horror.  
  
"NO! Leave me alone! Go! You can have your name back! It's Kohaku! Just let me and my baby be!" she cried as she hurled a small energy ball at Haku. Haku tried to jump out of the way but the ball started to follow him around the room. Maylo grabbed a blank scroll from a pouch on her side, grabbed some ink off Baby's desk, and scribbled something on it. She then threw the scroll on to the energy ball. When the scroll hit the energy ball (which was right before it hit Haku) it blew up sending ashes everywhere. Yubaba then turned to Maylo and screeched again.  
  
"You are with him too! Die! All of you, DIE!"  
  
"She's gone mad!" Chihiro cried as Maylo blew up another energy ball.   
  
"Baby you have to do something! She's your mother!" Lin cried as Yubaba shot energy balls left and right.  
  
"What can I do? She hasn't been listening to me for four years! Ever since Sen left!" Suddenly, it was silent. They all turned to look at Yubaba. She was staring at Chihiro.  
  
She smiled, "Sen… you've come back. Please, save me. Save me from Haku. Please. He's going to kill me. He is I tell you. He and that… that… that blonde." And Yubaba fainted.  
  
To be continued…  
  
Sakura G: I'm sooooooooo sorry! I'm sorry that it took so long for this chapter to come up and then it's short! Wahhhhh! I bet you all hate me!  
  
Maylo: I'm sure they don't hate you. And if they do ::cracks knuckles::  
  
Illousa: Don't threaten them! Now they'll never come back! You just made things worse for Sakura Maylo!  
  
Cassie: ::not paying attention:: Why do I have to be the bad guy?  
  
Maylo: ::is comforting Sakura and just says something:: Because you are.  
  
Sakura G: I'm just so sorry! I have a MAJOR math test coming up (so I gotta study), an English report (which I chose a book about the size of Harry Potter 4 and I only have one week left), and so much more crap to get done. Mesa so sorry! Oh, that reminds me; I never put one of these up:  
  
Disclaimer: Okay, um… well, I own this story, a laptop, the Spirited Away movie, Castle in the Sky (which is better than Spirited Away if ya ask me), but me don't own Spirited Away. I wished I owned InuYasha though. ::smiles::  
  
Maylo: See Sakura, now this story is four pages long!  
  
Sakura G: Ya but the last one was seven. ::sniffle::  
  
Maylo: But four's better than three!   
  
Sakura G: Ya I guess. Well, this story is still a 'to be continued' story so me guess me be seeing you peoples later. Bubye now!  
  
If you have any questions, comments, or flames (But none of you should give me any of those!), please feel free to email me at: sailor_ivy_girl@mail.com mailto:sailor_ivy_girl@mail.com or post up a review. Tanks! 


	7. That Blonde and Maylo

Okay peeps, got some rules for ya! Ya I know, but instead of emailing this to everyone I'm going to go ahead and post them here (plus it will make my  
story look longer! ^_^).  
  
If you would like to get an edited chapter, please email me at sailor_ivy_girl@mail.com with your pen name (or name), the date, the chapter you want edited, and the rating for it to be in. The chapters I post are already rated R but I will edit them so they are rated either PG-13 or PG. I will NOT do G or anything higher then R.  
Here are the rules to getting edited chapters: (1) It will take me a while to type another version of a chapter after I have already posted it so please be patient. (2) I will NOT send out any chapters before they are posted. (3) If you are not happy with either my view of ratings or anything I missed (not including spelling or grammar), please email me ASAP and tell me my mistake so I can fix it. (4) If you have a comment, question, etc. you can email me ONLY if it's about the edited chapters. If you read one of my original chapters, you are required to post a review. I will get your email but will probably not respond. (5) Once I edit a chapter, if anyone else asks for that chapter I will give them the same one. I will NOT, under ANY circumstances, write another one. (6) All of the chapters under chapter 5 have been written in PG format. I will NOT edit chapters 1-4 because of this. I also will not edit chapter 5. Nothing is learned in this chapter. The only thing that happens is that Chihiro and Haku have sex.  
If you have any other questions, please email me. _______________________________________________ Now on with the story!  
  
Last Time.  
  
"Baby you have to do something! She's your mother!" Lin cried as Yubaba shot energy balls left and right.  
"What can I do? She hasn't been listening to me for four years! Ever since Sen left!" Suddenly, it was silent. They all turned to look at Yubaba. She was staring at Chihiro.  
She smiled, "Sen. you've come back. Please, save me. Save me from Haku. Please. He's going to kill me. He is I tell you. He and that. that. that blonde." And Yubaba fainted. ____________________________________________________________________________ _  
  
Chapter 7  
That Blonde and Maylo  
  
Everyone stared at the sleeping Yubaba. Every now and then she would mutter something about murder, save me, and a blonde.  
"I wonder who she's talking about," Chihiro thought aloud.  
"Can't you see? It's Cassie. She's the one who brainwashed Haku in the first place. It's got to be her! Plus she brainwashed Baby, which show she's powerful," Maylo protested.  
"But we can't accuse her because we don't have any proof. Innocent until proven guilty."  
"It's written all over her! Her past, what she's done now, everything points to it!"  
"Just because you don't like her Maylo doesn't mean you can blame her for things!"  
"Why are you defending her? She tried. no, no, she DID steal Haku away from you! It was a miracle that you broke her spell over him! She's a witch! She's an evil creature!"  
"How can you be so unforgiving Maylo! She may have tried to steal Haku from me but she never succeeded and she's not evil! She's just had her heart broken and she now needs some time to herself! She's not bad!" Chihiro was fuming. How could her best friend turn on her? Maylo was quiet. Her head was down and her fists were at her sides; clenched.  
Her voice quivered as she asked, "You. you don't believe me do you? Me, the only one who trusted you. and. now you don't trust me?" Chihiro didn't answer. It was silent. Maylo reached up and touched her own cheek. It was cold and wet. wet? Maylo smiled, "You bitch. You're the first one who's made me cry ever since I was little. I promised myself I would never cry again. And now look what you've done. you bitch!" Maylo spun around and dashed out the door.  
"Maylo!" Lin cried as she went after her but Baby held her back.  
"Let her go. She needs to figure things out by herself."  
"Chihiro? Chihiro are you all right?" Haku asked as Chihiro just stood their, staring at where Maylo had just been. She then lowered her head and murmured, "It's over. It's all over."  
  
Cassie smiled a wicked smile as she watched Chihiro and Maylo shout through a mirror. She even started to laugh!  
"Oh dear, Maylo's figured it all out. But little Ms. Sen down there thinks I'm just a sweet little girl who not a witch! Ha ha ha! Ya right! How else could I have tricked Haku? And only poor old Maylo realizes the truth! But no one believes her! This is turning out better then I thought!" Cassie cackled with glee, "Oh I must tell Illousa!" And she jumped down off the ledge she was sitting on and hurried to the garden.  
When she reached the gardens, she quickly knelt down and pulled a small black gem from her pocket. She dug a small hole in the dirt then placed the gem in hole, then covered it up.  
"Caso de mesha for kabast thudeykas moshe day fusa!" Cassie chanted as she raised her hands high and spun in circles. After a moment or two of dancing, she heard the loud crack and quickly dropped to her knees; bowing.  
"Hello Master Illousa. I have great news. May I tell you?" Cassie said to the tall dark shadow that had arisen.  
"Fine, fine," said a cold, dark, pure evil voice.  
Cassie jumped up, "Our plan is going perfectly. Sen has taken the bait. She and Maylo had a huge fight this morning. Sen even got Maylo to cry. Maylo ran off. Sen will be all alone tonight. If we want Maylo to not go after her, we should put our plan into action now."  
"Silence! I will tell you when we finish the plan. But you have a good point my servant. We shall do it tonight. But first." The dark creature moved closer to Cassie, "You are starting to break my curse that holds you to me. We'll just have to fix that." A long thin arm stretched out from Illousa and it reached out for Cassie's neck. Cassie slowly backed up, causing the hand to come into the light. It was covered in rings and bracelets. The bracelets dangled together and caused a strange clacking sound. The fingers were long and bony and they slipped around Cassie's neck. Cassie could see Illousa smile evilly before pulling her quickly into the darkness. Up at the bath house, Maylo heard a long, endless scream.  
"What was that?" Maylo asked herself. She quickly jumped up and grabbed the bow and arrows that Lin had given her before dashing down towards the bridge. Once there, she scurried towards the forest and when she was halfway in did the scream stopped. Maylo pulled out one arrow and put it next to her bow. She slowly crept forward, listening and watching for any sign of movement. The snap of a twig gave whoever was out in the woods away and Maylo swung around as she saw a large black figure dash through some trees and take to the skies on the back of a giant sphinx. Maylo shot an arrow off at the large creature but it easily dodged it and flew off. Maylo heard someone moan off to her right and while getting out another arrow, slowly crept towards the sound. When she reached a small clearing, she gasped at what the moonlight was showing her. There, in the middle of the moonlit clearing was Cassie, floating. Her eyes were closed and she was much more pale then before. She was so pale that her white dress looked yellow against her skin. The dress clung loosely to her thin body and her curly blonde hair had lost it's curl and was flowing out behind her.  
"C-cassie?" Maylo whispered; she found she had lost her voice. Suddenly, Cassie's eyes snapped open. She slowly landed on her feet and turned towards Maylo. Her eyes were dark and an evil smile crossed her face.  
"Hello Maylo. Good to see you. I need to go now," and with that Cassie turned and started to walk away.  
"Wait a minute!" Maylo cried, "What just happened? Did you scream? Who was that on the sphinx?"  
"Too many questions. I have a job to do. And if I don't do it, Master Ill-" Cassie was cut off. She clutched her throat when she found she couldn't breath nor speak.  
"Cassie!" Maylo rushed over and dropped her bow and arrow, "Are you okay?"  
"Master Illo-" Cassie tried again.  
'I've got to tell her. She can save me. She's a priestess,' thought Cassie as she tried once again, "Master Illo-ah!"  
'No my dear,' came Illousa's voice, 'You are my puppet. I shall not let you ruin my plan. Say another word and I will kill you on the spot. Now shut up and leave! You have a job to do.'  
"Yes. master." Cassie said as she got her breath back.  
"Cassie are you alright? What happened? Are you okay? Do I need to call Baby?" Maylo asked as Cassie started breathing again. Suddenly, Cassie stood up and pushed Maylo away.  
"Get out of my way. Like I said, I have a job to do. And if anyone interferes they shall die!" Cassie said as she turned to leave (again).  
"Wait!" Maylo cried. Cassie turned around only to find a arrow pointed at her chest. Cassie looked from the arrow to Maylo and almost gasped. Maylo's eyes were set, lips pursed, jaw set. She was ready to fire the arrow at any second.  
Cassie gulped then said, "Maylo, you think a simple arrow can strike me down? Besides, you wouldn't shoot me even if you had to."  
"You can't be to sure about that. And besides, you are not the real Cassie. I could shoot you if I want."  
"I'm not the real Cassie? What makes you think that?"  
"Because the real Cassie would have broken down by now. Crying and spilling out everything. But you, you started to which means you almost let the real Cassie show. But you're leader, the rider of that sphinx, wouldn't let you even say their name. They have something to hide. And you're going to tell me what."  
"I will? I don't see it in my future. And I don't see me telling you in your future so that mean's I'm not supposed to tell." And with that, Cassie disappeared.  
  
Maylo stood there, arrow ready to strike, for a full minute before she let the arrow go and it hit (rather hard) a tree. Maylo fell to her knees.  
'Cassie isn't the bad guy. This 'Master Illo' is. She's controlling her. And Cassie was almost able to say her whole name. She's a strong witch. Stronger than I thought. But she's right. I wouldn't shoot her; couldn't shoot her. And now my best friend hates me and we have an evil sorceress on the loose. Oh what am I going to do?!" And Maylo wrapped her arms around her knees, and for the second time since she was little, cried.  
  
To be continued.  
  
Sakura G. FF,SMFA,&G  
  
Sakura G: Well we're going on the 6th page so I think this is a big enough chapter right? I had ~*fun*~ writing this one (usually it's okay but not ~*fun*~). I think you really get to view the. 'real' Maylo. I made it so she got a little emotional but oh well. I hope you guys like it.  
  
Maylo: How could you show my emotions to hundreds of people! I hate you Sakura! ::runs away crying::  
  
Illousa: You made Maylo seem weak, me actually evil for once, and Cassie pretty cool.  
  
Sakura G: ^_^;;;;; Uh Illousa, I don't think I want to be happy about all of that.  
  
Cassie: Am I really a helpless little girl like that?  
  
Illousa and Maylo (who came back): YES!  
  
Sakura G: Okay, okay, let's talk about good things. Now, (1) MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE (or HAPPY HANUKAH!)! YA!!!!! I'M TYPING THIS ON THE 23 BUT YOU WON'T READ IT FOR A WHILE LATER BUT YA!!!!!! (2) I got an email the other day asking how old Cassie is. Well let's see. she can be 13. Chihiro and Maylo are both 14 and Baby's about 500. There ya go star girl! (3) I'm so glad that even though this is an R rated story, people are willing to wait for me to write edited versions! Thank you all so much! I'd just hate to lose you all because of Maylo's big mouth! (Maylo: HEY!) So thank you all!  
  
Well, I guess I'll see you all in chapter 8 (wow, we're on 8 already!)!  
  
***If you have any questions, comments, or flames (but none of you should give me any of those!), please feel free to email me at: sailor_ivy_girl@mail.com or post up a review. Tanks! And if you would like to get any existing chapter edited, just email me!  
  
P.S. This makes it 7 pages! Ya! P.P.S.S. Merry Christmas (or whatever other holidays there are)! 


	8. Kidnapped

Disclaimer: Okay let's see. ::hums a tune::. ::yawns::. ::grabs a comic book::. Ha ha ha!. Ha ha ha!. Oh! Mesa don't own Spirited Away. But mesa own this InuYasha comic book! Ha ha ha!  
  
Sakura G's brother: Okay. ::sweat drop rolls down his head:: _________________________________________________________ Last Time.  
  
'Cassie isn't the bad guy. This 'Master Illo' is. She's controlling her. And Cassie was almost able to say her whole name. She's a strong witch. Stronger than I thought. But she's right. I wouldn't shoot her; couldn't shoot her. And now my best friend hates me and we have an evil sorceress on the loose. Oh what am I going to do?!" And Maylo wrapped her arms around her knees, and for the second time since she was little, cried. ____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
Chapter 8  
Kidnapped  
  
Haku awoke to the bright sun in his eyes and birds chirping outside his window. He slowly got up and got dressed, then headed to Baby's office. He had to talk to Baby about Chihiro, Maylo, and Cassie. Chihiro needed some help, they had to find Cassie, and now Maylo was missing too. One of the workers said they saw her run out into the woods but no one had seen her since. Haku could tell Chihiro was worried when she heard of the news last night but she tried not to care.  
"Their friends, their supposed to worry about each other," Lin had told him but he wasn't so sure.  
  
When he reached the top floor, he quickly knocked on the door. Baby, in a flash of movement, opened the door and pulled him in.  
"Haku I think we've got a problem," he said as he threw Haku into a chair.  
After getting seated and composing himself, Haku asked, "What do you mean Baby?"  
"Sen's missing."  
"What?! She's missing?!"  
"All three of them are. Cassie was last seen running into the forest after Sen broke you're spell, Maylo was last seen, as you know, running into the woods in the middle of the night. Do you know where Sen could be?"  
"I have no idea. Wait, no she probably went to look for Maylo. She was really worried about her."  
"Yes but, now here's where I'm stuck, did you know that last night when Maylo was last seen she had her bow and arrows with her? And the only belonging of Sen's that is missing is a small pocket knife?"  
"No I didn't know that. What about Cassie? Did she have any personal belongings disappear too?"  
"No but Lin thought of this and we want to know your input, if Maylo was right about Cassie, if Cassie is a witch, she wouldn't need a weapon because she would have her spells. Plus, with her magic, she could easily have kidnapped Sen or Maylo or even both of them."  
"But why would she do that?"  
"Because Sen stole you from her and Maylo hated her. Plain and simple. She could have easily gotten mad at either of them too. Lin said she had a bad temper and was willing to hurt someone if they didn't do what she wanted."  
"Then let's hope, if that is the case, that Chihiro and Maylo do EXACTLY as she says."  
  
Maylo woke up in the forest around the same time Haku was in the bath house. She had fallen asleep crying last night and was now curled up against a stump of an old tree. She stood up and stretched, her muscles being cramped from sleeping on the forest floor. She shook her head and ran her hands through her (for once) unbraided hair. She pulled a long piece of cloth out of a pouch on her hip and tied a low (at the end of her hair) ponytail with it. She took some tape from the same pouch and wrapped it around her leg; ankles to her knees. And then did the same thing on her arms; wrists to her elbows. When she was finished, she picked up her bow and pulled the arrow out of the tree. She hesitated. Twirling the arrow between her fingers, her mind wandered back to the previous night.  
'Cassie had said she had a job. But what was it?' thought Maylo. A horrible thought suddenly struck her. Her breathing quickened as she turned and raced back towards the bath house.  
'Please. please. let me be wrong.'  
  
"So what you're saying Baby, is that Cassie, using her powers, kidnapped Chihiro and Maylo and took them away?" asked Haku as he, Lin, and Baby all sat around a roaring fire.  
"It makes sense. Cassie hates Maylo because she's been mean to her and she hates Sen of course because she took you away from her," explained Lin.  
"And if she is a witch she could easily have gotten them out of here without us noticing," added baby.  
"Yes it makes does make sense. But one thing, what if Cassie isn't a witch. I mean, I trust Maylo but what if she's well. wrong?"  
"Then.." stammered Baby.  
"Then we'll have to come up with some other solution but right now the most probable is Maylo's," confirmed Lin.  
"Well I'm glad someone believes me," came Maylo's voice. They all turned towards the door to see Maylo, hair actually down for once and her arms and legs wrapped in tape. They all jumped up at the sight of her.  
"Maylo! Where have you been?" Lin cried as she hugged Maylo.  
"That doesn't matter-"  
"Yes it does matter! For the past five hours, you, Cassie, and Sen have been missing!"  
"Chihiro and Cassie are missing!"  
"Yes, and you have been missing too!"  
"Forget about me! What do you mean Chihiro and Cassie are missing?!"  
"Calm down Maylo. Now take a seat," after Baby stood up and seated Maylo, he continued, "Now, you know Cassie has been missing since the night of Haku's um. remembrance. Last night, you were seen with your bow and arrows running into the woods. We sent a small search party but you couldn't be found. Then, this morning Sen was reported missing. No one has seen her since last night."  
"Was anything taken?"  
"The only thing missing was Sen, the pajamas she had been wearing, and a pocket knife I had given her," answered Baby.  
"When did you give her the pocket knife and how do you know it's missing?"  
"I gave it to her last night after we couldn't find you. She was so worried when the party came back with nothing. We know it's missing because we cannot find it at all. Either she had it when she left or someone took it."  
"I. I think I know who took it," Maylo said, her head down and her eyes wide.  
"Last night, I had been in my room when I heard this screaming. I jumped up, grabbed my bow and arrows, and followed the sound. The sound lead into the woods so I followed. Inside I found Cassie. She was, floating and wearing this white dress. She looked scarier than before. Then, it's like she woke up. She tried to tell me who was taking over her mind but whoever they are stopped her. Then she just disappeared."  
"What does this have to do with Chihiro's knife?" asked Haku.  
"When I was following the scream, I saw a figure jump onto a sphinx and fly off. I tried to shoot the figure with my arrow but the sphinx dodged it and when it did I saw the figure pull out a knife. It was a pocket knife. I didn't realize then what it was because right when they pulled it out I heard another scream and I ran forward to find Cassie."  
"So. you think that figure is the one who took Sen?" asked Lin.  
"No, I think that person is the one who in controlling Cassie. And then Cassie, who isn't acting like she normally would, kidnapped Chihiro under this person's orders."  
"But who is that person? What does she have against Chihiro?" asked Haku.  
"When Cassie almost got control back, she tried to tell me this person's name. She kept saying 'Master Ill' and 'Master Illo'."  
"Master Ill and Master Illo? I've never heard of such crazy names for a sorceress," said Lin.  
"Yes my dear but that's not her full name if I'm correct," said Baby, smiling. He stood up and walked over to a bookshelf and pulled down a old red book. He opened it and flipped through the yellowing pages. When he found what he was looking for, he sat back down with the group and read out loud, "Illousa. She is known as one of the most feared sorceress in all of the land. She has the power to make the dead dance, demons attack, and take over people's minds. She is famously known for riding on a large sphinx and using people close to her target's to do her dirty work. No one knows where to find this evil woman but it is known that she has a castle in the sky and this is the purpose of her sphinx which is usually golden during the day but invisible at night."  
"So Illousa is the one who is controlling Cassie and is the one who kidnapped Chihiro." Maylo said in a small voice, "We can't help her though. How are we going to find Illousa's castle in the sky?"  
"We aren't going to find her. We'll just wait for Illousa to come here."  
"But what if she does something to Chihiro?!"  
"She won't," Lin said smiling, "Don't worry. Sen isn't the one Illousa's after."  
"What?" Maylo said, confused. She blinked, small tears in her eyes.  
"Sen isn't the one Illousa's after. Why would a sorceress want a stupid human girl? Wouldn't she rather have, oh let's say, a dragon?"  
  
To be continued.  
  
Sakura G. FF,SMFA,&G  
  
Sakura G: Well we learn a lot in that chapter!  
  
Maylo: I like the ending. It's cool how Lin says it like that.  
  
Illousa: Maylo I thought you weren't going to speak to Sakura anymore. ::smiles::  
  
Maylo: ::glances at Sakura then Illousa:: Oh just shut up Illousa. Sakura made me look cool in this chapter! She's the best!  
  
Sakura G: I know I am!  
  
Cassie: What about me? What about me? Am I cool? Am I cool?  
  
Maylo: ::looks disgusted:: Sakura, is this what the REAL Cassie is like?  
  
Sakura G: ^_^;;;; Yep. she maybe 13 but I'm going to have her act like she's 9. She grew up with a witch. Okay maybe I'll figure some logical reason out. I'm just writing stuff off the top of my head. I have no idea where this is going!  
  
Illousa: Well that's smart Sakura.  
  
Sakura G: Ya I know. Thanks!  
  
Illousa: I was being sarcastic.  
  
Sakura G: I know. And I chose to ignore it. Well, now we're on page 6 (ya!) and the story actually ends on page 5 so I think we're good. I'm happy now. I'm getting out longer chapters and no one is yelling at me (Illousa: ::coughs: yet).  
  
Sakura G: I heard that! Anyway, on to chapter 9! Woo-Hoo!  
  
***If you have any questions, comments, or flames (but none of you should give me any of those!), please feel free to email me at: sailor_ivy_girl@mail.com or post up a review. Tanks! And if you would like to get any existing chapter edited, just email me!***  
  
P.S. Merry Christmas (or whatever other holidays there are)! 


	9. Maylo, Who Are You Really?

***Disclaimer: YOU PEOPLE ARE SO MEAN! YOU ALL SHOULD KNOW I DON'T OWN SPIRITED AWAY! YOU DON'T HAVE TO RUB IT IN! ::runs away crying::  
  
***Author's Note: This is going to bring a real shocker so be ready! _________________________________________________________ ***Last Time.  
  
"We aren't going to find her. We'll just wait for Illousa to come here."  
"But what if she does something to Chihiro?!"  
"She won't," Lin said smiling, "Don't worry. Sen isn't the one Illousa's after."  
"What?" Maylo said, confused. She blinked, small tears in her eyes.  
"Sen isn't the one Illousa's after. Why would a sorceress want a stupid human girl? Wouldn't she rather have, oh let's say, a dragon?" _________________________________________________________  
  
***Chapter 9***  
Maylo, Who Are You Really?  
  
"You, you mean Illousa's after Haku?" stammered Maylo. Maylo noticed Haku eyeing her suspiciously. She quickly walked to the window, "We've got to save her! We'll find Illousa's castle!" Maylo said as she turned around, a fist clenched. Lin smiled and readily agreed and Baby started naming off the places she had been seen last. However, Haku kept eyeing her. Maylo was getting nervous. She hated it when people stared at her. Maylo lowered her head. Her eyes flickered from one form to the other. Haku's eyes got wide when she accidentally kept them in their true form. She quickly switched them back and turned back towards the window.  
"I'll take Maylo in search of the castle. Let's go Maylo," Haku said as he quickly walked towards the window and went out onto the balcony. Haku quickly changed into his dragon form and nudged Maylo to get on. Hesitantly, she got on and held tightly onto his horns. He jumped off the balcony and soared, high above the ground. Lin and Baby went out on the balcony and waved. Shaken, Maylo waved back.  
"Bring Sen back you two!" Lin cried as they faded from their sight. Lin closed her eyes and put her hands together and prayed, "Please, please let them all come back safely."  
  
Two hours later, they found it. Haku sped up as Maylo leaned forward and pointed out a tall tower in haze ahead. As they got closer, the whole thing unfolded the closer they got. It was a tall building with many black towers but in the middle was the tallest, darkest tower. And on the tower, was a white figure. As they got closer, Haku was able to see what the white figure really was. And when he did, he went so fast, Maylo was barely able to hold on. As the approached the tower, Maylo too was able to tell what the white figure was.  
"Chihiro!" Maylo cried as Haku quickly approached. When they reached the castle, Maylo jumped off and Haku swiftly transformed and landed on a small edge in front of Chihiro's hanging body. She wore a simple white nightgown and her arms were raised above her head, tied with chains connecting to a large ring in the wall. Her feet were hanging just above the thin ledge he was standing on. He studied her, but just for a second, and realized she was breathing. Alive.  
"Maylo! She's alive!" Haku cried. No answer, "Maylo?" He turned just in time to see a few strands of her hair fly around the corner.  
'Maylo,' he thought, 'who are you really?' He turned back toward Chihiro and smiled, 'I'm glad she changed.' He then stood on tip-toes and kissed Chihiro, waking her up.  
"H.Haku?" she mumbled, eyes slowly opening.  
"Yes. I'm here now. I won't let anything hurt you."  
"No. go! You have to go! It's a trap! It's. a. trap." Chihiro cried before slipping into unconsciousness. Suddenly, the chain that had been holding Chihiro was gone, and she slipped into Haku's arms. Loosing his balance, Haku and Chihiro plunged to the land far, far below.  
  
After making sure Chihiro was alright, Maylo had quickly turned and left, using her powers to keep her balance. As she ran past pillars and guards who bowed at her presence , she quickly transformed fully for the first time ever since she met Chihiro. By the time she reached a large golden door, she had completely changed. Her eyes were now, instead of lavender, golden with cat like slits. Small cat ears (except they looked like InuYasha's ears) sat on the top of her head. Her outfit had completely changed too. Skin close shorts that ended about a five inches away from her waist. A belt slung around her waist also. The tape was still there from her knees and down but she sandals had become boots. Her ninja shirt had changed into a low neckline and then it ended just beneath her breast with no sleeves. Now she also had claws. Using them, she broke the lock on the large gold door.  
She rushed in shouting, "Illousa we had a deal!"  
"Well hello Mayla. How have you been?" Came a voice from behind a large crimson curtain.  
"Don't you call me by my real name! Illousa you also never told me you were going to kill Haku and Chihiro!"  
"Ah yes, but that was not something you needed to know. You're job was to bring them to me. You did your job. You may now leave."  
"I'm not going to just stand here and watch you kill my friends!" There was silence. The curtain moved, and out came Illousa. She was tall. Taller than Mayla remembered. She wore a skin tight dress that trailed far behind her. Her hair, which was also black, was even longer than her dress. Her face was pale and just like her dress and hair, her eyes were black.  
"Assassin's are not allowed to become friends with their victims." she said in her cold voice. There was a gasp from behind Mayla that she had heard only too often. She slowly turned around. Enveloped in light, was Chihiro and Haku. Chihiro was crying.  
"You're. you're an assassin?"  
  
To be continued.  
  
Sakura G. FF,SMFA,&G  
  
Sakura G: Wahhh! I'm so sorry! This chapter is only three pages long! I couldn't think on what else to put without spoiling anything! Wahhh! ::cries like a mad woman::  
  
Maylo: There, there, by the time everything is said, it'll be four pages!  
  
Sakura G: Ya but ::sniffle:: but. normally they're between 6 and 8 pages long! I'm two pages late! I'm so sorry peoples!  
  
Maylo: Do you want me to do the ending today?  
  
Sakura G: ::nods while a tear runs down her face::  
  
Maylo: Well thanks for reading everyone! See ya next time in. chapter 10! ^_^  
  
***If you have any questions, comments, or flames (but none of you should give me any of those!), please feel free to email me at: sailor_ivy_girl@mail.com or post up a review. Tanks! And if you would like to get any existing chapter edited, just email me!*** 


	10. The Prince and Princess of the Spirit Wo...

***Disclaimer: Hmm… maybe I should just take this section out. It's just a waste of space. And we all know the answer to it… but if I took it out the story would be short like it really is! Must… keep!  
  
***Author's Note: I suck at fight scenes. And (unfortunately) it'll be VERY short.  
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
***Last Time…  
  
"Assassin's are not allowed to become friends with their victims." she said in her cold voice. There was a gasp from behind Mayla that she had heard only too often. She slowly turned around. Enveloped in light, was Chihiro and Haku. Chihiro was crying.  
  
"You're… you're an assassin?"  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 10  
  
The Prince and Princess of the Spirit World  
  
"You're… you're an assassin?" Chihiro asked again, crumbling to her knees. While Mayla's attention was on the crying girl, Illousa's was on Chihiro's outfit. She was wearing a long golden silk dress with silver gems sown right in. Her hair was flowing behind her and the tips were still painted golden and just added to her beauty. Golden light enveloped all around her and Haku stood behind her protectively. Illousa gasped when she saw Haku. He… he had changed. A scar in the shape of a star was etched on his forehead and he was also wearing gold however it was not a dress… a formal gi was what he was wearing and when he glanced at Illousa, it was full of hate.  
  
Illousa smiled wider than imaginable and quickly said in a raspy voice, "That's it… that… it's the power I have been searching for! And, you Mayla have brought it to me! Ha! You fulfilled your job!"  
  
Mayla spun around and argued back, "No! I would never have brought them to you! I would never betray my friends!" Mayla pulled out a magic scroll and mystically it became a large sword. Mayla dashed forward and jumped high in the sky, the sword raised above her head.  
  
Illousa laughed evilly, "You are an idiot. Do you think a simple assassin like you can defeat me like that? How naive!" And as Mayla was about to bring the sword down on Illousa's head, Illousa, with just a flick of her wrist, sent her flying across the room and slamming painfully against the castle's stone wall. The stone around her crumbled against her as she sank to the floor. Screaming, Chihiro ran forward but was stopped by Haku.  
  
"Haku let me go!" she cried, "Maylo's hurt! She may have been sent to kill us but she's still my friend! I've got to help her! Please Haku, I'm begging you! Let me help her!"  
  
"I'm sorry Chihiro but I just can't do that. Illousa wants your power and if you leave the protective shield I have put up, Illousa will kill you instantly." Chihiro hadn't even noticed the golden shine that was surrounding them.  
  
"I don't care! I…" Chihiro turned to Mayla's body only to see blood covering the floor and staining the nearby curtain. Chihiro fell to her knees, shaking. Her hands covered her mouth in disbelief.  
  
"No… no…" she muttered, over and over finally changing her word, "No… MAYLO!"  
  
To Be Continued…  
  
Sakura G: WAHHHHHHHH! YOU ALL HATE ME I KNOW IT!!!! I'M SO SORRY THAT THIS CHAPTER IS SO SHORT! IT'S EVEN SHORTER THAN THE ONE BEFORE IT!!!! I KNOW YOU ALL HATE ME!!  
  
Mayla: They won't hate you. And if any of them do, I'll be sure to kick their @$$! I've got a giant sword and I know how to use it!  
  
Cassie: Ummmmmmmm, Mayla said a bad worrrrrrrrrrrrrrd.  
  
Mayla: Shut up ya bitch!  
  
Cassie: ::claps hands over her mouth::  
  
Mayla: That's better. And see Sakura, now its three pages long!  
  
Sakura G: BUT IT'S STILL SHORTER THAN MOST OF THE OTHER ONES!  
  
Mayla: Well, if you promise to get the other chapters out soon, I'm sure the readers will forgive you. Plus with everything coming up I'm sure that the chapters will be longer!  
  
Sakura G: Are you sure? ::sniffle:: I mean, I've got everything figured out but do you think they'll really forgive me? ::sniffle::  
  
Mayla: As long as you promise to get the next few chapters out quickly I'm sure they won't get mad at you ::pulls out sword:: unless they want to face me!  
  
Sakura G: Don't threaten them!  
  
Mayla: I'm not!  
  
Sakura G: Oh well… anyway I promise to get the rest of the chapters out quickly. There aren't many left so this story is almost to a close. And for all of you Chihiro and Haku lovers, the last chapter will be something you shall all love! But, it'll be rated R! Hehehehe…  
  
***If you have any questions, comments, or flames (but none of you should give me any of those!), please feel free to email me at: sailor_ivy_girl@mail.com or post up a review. Tanks! And if you would like to get any existing chapter edited, just email me!*** 


	11. Illousa's Last Stand

***Disclaimer: ::sigh:: Let's see… okay well I don't own Spirited Away (like you guys didn't know that). And… ya. Okay well… ::snore::.  
  
***Author's Note: Hopefully this chapter will be longer and my fight scene will be better!  
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
***Last Time…  
  
Chihiro turned to Mayla's body only to see blood covering the floor and staining the nearby curtain. Chihiro fell to her knees, shaking. Her hands covered her mouth in disbelief.  
  
"No… no…" she muttered, over and over finally changing her word, "No… MAYLO!"  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Illousa's Last Stand  
  
No sound. No heartbeat. No breath. No life. Chihiro, tears spilling from her eyes, crumbled to the floor. She kept shaking her head. Back and forth. Back and forth. She couldn't believe it. Wouldn't believe it. Maylo couldn't be gone. She had been there for her ever moment, every time. And now, she was gone.  
  
"MAYLO! NO!" she cried, louder than ever before. Her cries rang through the large castle and bounced off the walls, only making Chihiro's wails louder and louder. A second sound reached her ears which made her howl even louder. Illousa was laughing. She couldn't take it. She screamed a deafening wail so she couldn't hear Illousa's horrid laugh. Haku put his hand on her shoulder but it didn't seem to help. After a short while, her loud cries became a soft whimper. Suddenly, the whimper was gone and a low growling sound emerged.  
  
"Hmm…" Illousa quit her laugh so she hear this new interesting sound emitting from the distressed girl. Chihiro slowly stood up, her fists at her side. Keeping her head low, she murmured a single line, "Because of you, Maylo is gone. You shall pay." Chihiro raised her head and Illousa could see the fire in her eyes. Raising her arms above her head she emitted another cry and a large bolt of electricity struck randomly until it hit the unsuspecting Illousa. Illousa cried in pain as she then fell to the floor, clutching her heart. Enraged, Illousa quickly got up and began her own mystical spell of hate.  
  
"Catea smetosha!" Illousa cried, sending a large blue ball of power right at Chihiro. Chihiro didn't try to dodge or move but stood as she was and smiled. The ball smashed against Haku's shield and the smile that was on Illousa's face transformed into an ugly frown.  
  
"With Haku here, you cannot harm me Illousa! Give up now!" Chihiro cried and for the first time smiling.  
  
Illousa held back a laugh and in doing so it was turning her head blue. Finally, not being able to hold it in any longer, she burst out laugh and doubled over on the floor and started rolling around.  
  
Chihiro frowned and asked, "Why are you laughing! You can't even hurt me or Haku while I can easily kill you! So why do you laugh?"  
  
Illousa looked up at Chihiro and smiled, "Because I can hurt you. Look at your precious Haku." Chihiro whirled around to see Haku clutching his stomach and leaning over. His breath was quick and sharp and sweat rolled down his face.  
  
Chihiro ran to his side and bent down, "Haku, what's wrong? What did she do to you?"  
  
"This… the shield… it's actually my life force. Damage it, damage me…" he whispered.  
  
"Why did you put it up if you could get hurt by it?"  
  
"I… I had to protect you…" Haku took Chihiro's hand and brought it up to his face, "It's my job to protect you. You… you have to survive… you and Maylo."  
  
"Haku… what are you talking about? Don't leave me… not you too… please Haku, what are you talking about?" Suddenly, between Haku's ragged breathing and Illousa's laughing in the background, Chihiro heard a small sound. Like the flutter of wings. From where Maylo's body was. Chihiro turned and saw a small figure in the shadows darting towards Maylo's body. When the figure stepped into the light, Chihiro smiled.  
  
"Cassie! You're alive!" Chihiro cried.  
  
Cassie turned towards Chihiro and smiled then finished her journey from a small cove to Mayla's body. Before Illousa could do anything, Cassie put up a small blue shield around her and Mayla's body before pulling out a rosary and wrapping it around Mayla's head. After sticking a scroll from her bag onto Mayla's head, she turned back to Chihiro and said, "Don't worry Sen! I'll take good care of Maylo! I may have grown up with an evil witch but I do know some healing magic!"  
  
"Can you bring her back?" Chihiro asked hopefully. Cassie lowered her head and didn't answer.  
  
"I'll try…" she said after a few moments.  
  
'That doesn't fill me with hope,' Chihiro thought as she turned back to Haku.  
  
"How are you feeling?" she asked in a tender voice.  
  
"Not so good but not horrible."  
  
"Is there any way I can help? I have power too. Can it do anything to help you?"  
  
"No… but there is a way to defeat her. It'll take all of my power…"  
  
"I won't do it! If it takes your life away we can-" Haku cut her off.  
  
"It won't kill me. I will have enough power to keep myself alive. As long as you're okay, I can live."  
  
"How will you get your power back?"  
  
Haku smiled and pulled her down and whispered into her ear, "Something that you will like, I'm sure. You may be mine, but I still have to mark you. And there is only one way to do it…" Chihiro smiled.  
  
"But how do we stop her?" KABOOM! Haku cried in pain as Illousa sent a large dosage of power at his shield. Chihiro held Haku's head in her arm as she tried to cover him. After the dust cleared, Illousa stood on her alter, laughing.  
  
"Fools! Do you really think I would just let you sit their and plot!? I-" but Illousa was cut off as a fist pummeled into her face and knocked her backwards. As she regained her composer, she saw Chihiro, enraged. She glanced at Haku and saw that Chihiro had put up her own shield around him. She smiled. Sending a quick beam out from one finger, she hadn't planned on Chihiro grabbing a mirror off the stone walls and shooting the beam right back. The beam hit Illousa's forehead sending her flying back against the wall. She snarled then sent hundreds of little energy balls at Haku. Chihiro smiled and quickly ran in front of the shield and blocked each of the little balls, sending them all back at Illousa who was too slow to counter attack. Illousa staggered to her feet.  
  
She asked only one thing, "How?"  
  
Chihiro answered simply, not smiling nor frowning, "I have power too ya know." But in the blink of an eye Illousa had gotten around her and sent a humongous energy ball speeding at Haku. Speeding so fast Chihiro couldn't stop it.  
  
The explosion sent shock waves through the castle and the roof of it caved down on one side while the other was sent of into the sky. Chihiro had put her arms over her head and in the distance could hear two things: screams and destruction. When everything finally settled down Chihiro slowly opened her eyes and gasped. Everything, well, ALMOST everything was gone. She quickly glanced around to find Cassie and Mayla's body behind her, inside the shield she had created to protect herself. But she couldn't find any sign of nether Haku or Illousa. Suddenly, a rock over to her right quivered and Illousa shot up from the pile of rocks, seething. She raised her arms to finish her off but Chihiro beat her to it. In a matter of seconds she had an energy ball at her fingertips and was inches away from Illousa. Illousa gasped but nothing came out of her mouth as Chihiro let the blast go, destroying Illousa in seconds.  
  
After Illousa was gone for good, Chihiro stood there, her fingers still in the air before her.  
  
"Sen!" Chihiro swirled around at her name and gasped when she saw Cassie digging in the ground, "It's faint but I can feel it! Haku's power!" Chihiro raced over right as Cassie found his body. As Chihiro dropped to her knees and grabbed his hand and held it in hers. Cassie's hands flew to his neck, feeling for a pulse. She knew the chances were slim. It was a miracle that she was able to detect Illousa and save herself and Maylo's body. But Haku didn't have any protection. Chihiro had moved the shield over them, not thinking she was taking it off of Haku. But it wasn't there.  
  
"Well?" Chihiro asked, rocking back and forth. Cassie lowered her head and didn't answer.  
  
Finally she said something, "He's gone…"  
  
To Be Continued…  
  
Sakura G: BWAHAHAHAHA! Man, do I love to be evil! Ouch! ::gets knocked on the head with a frying pan::  
  
Readers: HOW COULD YOU KILL OFF HAKU! ::mob starts throwing heavy objects as Sakura runs away covering her head::  
  
Illousa: ::steps in front of Sakura:: HOW COULD YOU KILL ME OFF?! I THOUGHT I WAS YOUR FAVORITE CHARACTER!  
  
Mayla: You really are stupid Illousa. I'm her favorite character can't you see?  
  
Cassie: No, I am! She even brought me back Mayla. Your dead remember?  
  
Mayla: Oh ya… hey!  
  
Cassie: ::mumbles: And she thought I was stupid! Sheesh!::  
  
Sakura G: ::runs up to all three, out of breath:: Actually… my… favorite is… Maylo… ::starts talking super fast because the mob of angry readers is closing in:: Maylo is the character I have in every one of my stories that is based on me or what I would like to really look like. I also have other names like Saleen and of course, Sakura. Bye. ::runs off again::  
  
Mayla: ::silent:: Okay, well I'll finish up here! Thanks for reading and HOPEFULLY the best, that would be me Mayla, will come back alive. Hmm… should we bring Haku back?  
  
Readers: YES!  
  
Mayla: Hmm… ::ignores readers:: maybe we won't. We shall consult that at our next character meeting. Illousa, Cassie, lets go. ::walks away with Cassie and Illousa behind her and leaves Sakura to the angry mob who finally catches up to her and starts hammering her with kitchen utensils::  
  
***If you have any questions, comments, or flames (but none of you should give me any of those!), please feel free to email me at: sailor_ivy_girl@mail.com or post up a review. Tanks! And if you would like to get any existing chapter edited, just email me!*** 


	12. Parties and Farewells

***Disclaimer: I only wish I did.  
  
***Author's Note: You'll all love me for this chapter!  
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
***Last Time…  
  
Cassie's hands flew to his neck, feeling for a pulse. She knew the chances were slim. It was a miracle that she was able to detect Illousa and save herself and Maylo's body. But Haku didn't have any protection. Chihiro had moved the shield over them, not thinking she was taking it off of Haku. But it wasn't there.  
  
"Well?" Chihiro asked, rocking back and forth. Cassie lowered her head and didn't answer.  
  
Finally she said something, "He's gone…"  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Parties and Farewells  
  
Chihiro arched and screamed in pain and pleasure as Haku pumped back and forth into her. His groans mingled with her cries and he kept kissing her neck and jaw.  
  
Arms and legs were entwined as Chihiro and Haku took a break. He wrapped his arms around Chihiro's bare shoulders as Chihiro curled up against him.  
  
He bent down and kissed her forehead while mumbling, "I love you Chihiro."  
  
"I love you too. And I'm so glad that Cassie was able to save you. I could never live without you."  
  
He frowned, "But I don't have my powers anymore. I can't protect you."  
  
"That's okay. At least you're alive. That's all I care about," she whispered as she planted a small kiss on his bare chest.  
  
"But what if my father or my brothers come after you? Just because I have marked you," he ran his hand over the mark on her neck he had made just a few moments before, "doesn't mean they can't come and take you. Without my powers, any other dragon or human in the world can take you away from me."  
  
"But I have my powers. I'm not a weak little human anymore. I can take care of myself and I'm not going to let anyone take me away from you."  
  
"That's my line."  
  
"I don't care. And I don't care about your father or brothers. I love only you and no one can take me away."  
  
Haku smiled and put his hand around her thigh and lifted her leg up, "Ready for another round?"  
  
Chihiro smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, "You bet baby."  
  
"Cheers to the safe return of Chihiro and Cassie, the great demon Mayla, and our very own Haku!" Baby cried as he raised his cup. Chihiro, Haku, Cassie, Mayla and everyone else at the long table back at the bath house joined in and cried, "Cheers!" before taking a long sip of the sweet, candy like soda. The whole table burst into laughter and conversation. Everyone wanted to know about what happened to Cassie and the once hated girl had become very popular. Mayla was telling her life stories to Lin and Haku was explaining what had happened after he and Chihiro had fallen from the tower to Baby.  
  
"So Chihiro," Mayla said as she pulled Chihiro to the side, "What were you and Haku doing before the party?" she asked with a sly smile.  
  
Chihiro blushed a bright red before putting some of her hair behind her ear, revealing Haku's mark on her neck. Mayla gasped (understanding what it meant being a demon) and smiled.  
  
"So, what happened BEFORE this whole ordeal?"  
  
Chihiro blushed and whispered, "He forgot to mark me."  
  
Mayla burst out laughing which made Chihiro blush even more and whispered into her ear, "Is he coming with us?"  
  
Chihiro paused then replied, "I forgot to ask him. With the whole Illousa deal and… well I'm sure he'll come. Why wouldn't he? Yubaba doesn't have control over him anymore and his family wants to kill him since he's the king so he should leave anyway."  
  
"You mean, WAS the king."  
  
Chihiro lowered her eyes. The only way Cassie had been able to save Haku when he was an inch from death was to take his dragon powers. Without them, he would have just a little more life and was able to survive. The main problem was that now that he wasn't even a dragon and just a mere human, his father and brothers would probably be after his position. He had refused to say anything about the problem and whenever she brought it up had quickly changed the subject.  
  
"It's my fault he lost his powers. Now he's going to have to go into hiding."  
  
"Yes, but I'd rather have to go into hiding than have a dead girlfriend," Haku said as he came around the corner smiling.  
  
"Did you just agree about it being my fault?!" Chihiro asked, smiling.  
  
"Seems he did. Heh, well, seems those hand signals from Lin means she wants more stories. I'm pretty famous being a assassin for hire!"  
  
"Yeah, but it's not a good job. Can't you do something else?"  
  
"What else is a demon supposed to do? I may be a assassin for hire but I'm also a demon exterminator. Plus a priestess, and a ninja, and a-"  
  
"We get the point." Haku said, stopping her.  
  
"There aren't any demons in the human world though. What are you going to do when you go back?" asked Haku.  
  
"Who says there aren't?" smirked Mayla.  
  
"I've lived there all my life and I've never seen one."  
  
"Ya because most of my jobs take place in the human world. There are hundreds of demon exterminators in the human world. You've never seen one because half the time another demon is killing one."  
  
"Mayla!" Lin cried as she came over, "Come on! Kanteena and I want to hear more of your stories!" grabbing Mayla's hand she raced back over to another one of the girls.  
  
"Talk to ya later you love birds!" Mayla cried before turning back to Lin. Chihiro and Haku smiled. Then Haku took Chihiro's hand and lead her out to the garden. She chuckled when she saw the hair berry bushes and the small flattened area where she had sat when she and Mayla had first arrived. A small kiss on the mark on her neck brought her from her thoughts and she turned to Haku. She smiled. His deep green eyes shinned as he looked down on his love. Suddenly, the question Mayla had asked her earlier came to her head and she put her hand up to stop his lips from reaching hers. In His eyes were confusion but he pulled back.  
  
"Haku… I've got two questions for you," she took a deep breath before continuing, "One, do you want me to call you Haku or Kohaku and two…"  
  
Haku went ahead and answered her first question but she could tell he didn't like her hesitation, "I don't care what you call me as long as I know who you're talking to."  
  
"Two… are… are you going to come back to the human world with me and Maylo? We've decided… we're going to leave tomorrow. We really have to get home and… am I going to have to leave you again?" she whispered as tears started to roll down her face, "I can't leave you…" Haku took her into his arms as she cried into his shirt. He stroked her hair and whispered soothing words to calm her down.  
  
After a few moments when she was calm, Haku answered her.  
  
"Why wouldn't I come back with you? I love you and I also have to go into hiding. With you and Maylo to protect me, my father or brothers wouldn't stand a chance! Maylo is a very strong demon, one of the strongest I've ever met at that. She can take care of both of us if she wants."  
  
"What about me? What chance do I have at beating your family?" she whispered.  
  
"A lot. Look Chihiro," Haku cupped his hands around her face and wiped the tears from her soft cheeks with the tips of his thumbs, "You are stronger than I would ever have been. You are strong than when I was king! You killed Illousa as easy as pie! My father probably could never beat her!"  
  
"But… you need to hide. Is… is that the only reason you may come?"  
  
"What are you talking about Chihiro!" Haku cried, furrowing his brow, "I would rather face my father and brothers than hide! The only reason I'm going with you is because I love you!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
Haku looked at her like she had gone crazy then smiled, "What do you think?"  
  
Chihiro smiled before throwing her arms around Haku and almost squeezing the breath out of him.  
  
"Okay… *wheeze* I get the picture!"  
  
"We'll miss you all," Chihiro said as she, Mayla, and Haku stood on the bridge.  
  
"Ya. We'll come and visit sometime too," Mayla said in a clam matter (for once).  
  
"Yes you must," Lin urged, "We will have to meet up again. You guys are so much fun to be with."  
  
Baby looked at his wife then agreed, "Yes, come anytime. It's always a pleasure to see you."  
  
"We will," mumbled Chihiro as she took Haku's hand into hers, "And next time we come hopefully Yubaba will be well again."  
  
"You bet she will!" Cassie cried from Lin's side, "With my medical history I'm gonna turn this place into a healing spa! I've already given Baby some great ideas! Right Baby?"  
  
Baby smiled at Cassie, "Of course. Cassie has got some great ideas on how to bring us more business and better paying customers and Mayla has decided to help out too."  
  
"You have?" Chihiro asked Mayla.  
  
"Yep. There are plenty of demons I know who would love to come here. I could also send demons that have lost their way here for help."  
  
Lin smiled widely, "This place isn't just going to be a bath house. We're turning it into a hospital and a hotel. So next time you're here we'll probably have expanded a lot."  
  
Mayla smiled at the thought of it all and turned to Chihiro, "We've defiantly got to come back soon!"  
  
"We can't come back if we don't leave Mayla," Haku said, urging them to leave, "My father could arrive any moment now."  
  
"Oh alright," Chihiro sighed, "Well, I guess this is goodbye for now."  
  
"Yeah… well, we'll see you all again someday. Won't we?"  
  
"You bet!" Mayla cried as she grabbed Chihiro and Haku's hand and raced over the bridge, "We'll be back! See you!"  
  
Chihiro and Haku stumbled then ran to keep up with Mayla. Chihiro turned around and waved, "See ya!"  
  
As they reached the gateway of the spirit world and the human world, Chihiro paused as Mayla and Haku went on and looked back at the bath house.  
  
'This is were it all started,' she thought, 'I'm never gonna forget this place. I met so many new people and friends. Plus I met the love of my life Haku. This is the best place on earth probably. I wonder if I'll ever come back?'  
  
"Chihiro!? Hurry up!" came Mayla's voice.  
  
Chihiro smiled before thinking, 'Yep. I'll be back alright.'  
  
"Coming!" she cried as she followed after her friends into the tunnel with the light at the end.  
  
  
  
'I'll never forget.'  
  
The End  
  
Sakura G.  
  
FF,SMFA,&MAC  
  
Sakura G: WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! We did it! The story is finally over! Everyone's happy-dandy and everything's good! Ya! This chapter is a little short and little long but I hope you all like it. 7 pages is good enough right?  
  
Mayla: That was fun! Oh, and I have a question, How many jobs do I have?  
  
Sakura G: A lot. Let me count… ::counts on fingers:: just 4 I think. I don't remember… maybe 5.  
  
Cassie: Thanks Sakura for making me a good guy!  
  
Sakura G: Why wouldn't I?  
  
Cassie: I thought you hate me?  
  
Sakura G: I do. You see ::turns to readers:: Cassie is based on a girl at my old school who I hated. She didn't act like this Cassie but I made her act like I wanted the on from school to act like. That Cassie was nice when I moved though.  
  
Mayla: So Cassie is based on a 13 year old even though she acts like she's 9?  
  
Sakura G: Yep. Okay well I'm gonna quite blabbering and let you people get on with your lives but I just wanted to answer a few questions I know I'm going to get.  
  
1. No, I'm not going to write a sequel. I might after I finished all of my other story ideas but so far I'm not going to.  
  
2. Another question was why did Mayla work for Illousa. Mayla's a assassin and assassins are people who are hired to kill so Illousa just hired her. Other than that there's not real connection.  
  
3. Um… okay well if you have any other questions just email k?  
  
Well, I guess that's it. Thank you all so much for the reviews. After this I'm going to post a thank you letter to certain people. But thank you all (even if you aren't on the list) for everything. I really appreciated it. So, once again, the end of ILLOUSA'S DRAGON!  
  
***If you have any questions, comments, or flames (but none of you should give me any of those!), please feel free to email me at: sailor_ivy_girl@mail.com or post up a review. Tanks! And if you would like to get any existing chapter edited, just email me!*** 


End file.
